Naruto Akashiya
by XNNMX
Summary: AU: "Rei-neechan, who am i?" Asked the little Three year old looking up to the much older raven haired beauty that was his Eldest sister."You Naru-kun, are my little and adorably cute brother" Rei responded to the young boy. Was Naruto's life all a lie?
1. Prologue

...:::Naruto Akashiya:::...

Prologue

"_**SHINE~!" **(1) A deep masculine voice bellowed over the roaring winds and thunder of the lighting. Rain was pouring an ocean within the clearing of where once stood a school, a school for Yōkai.(2) _

_Salazar Akashiya was many things, a vampire lord, a father, and a proud and fearless monster. And in his situation right now, he couldn't be any prouder of his son. His heir was truly remarkable in strength and power, his speed was also something not to take lightly! Salazar was sure that if it weren't for the situation at hand, he would be taking his son around him like a gold medallion to show off to all the other lords of other monster races, such as the werewolves, being the only known race to rival vampires._

_'Hairy mutts the lot of them.' Salazar thought to himself in distaste, they truly were a disgrace to monsters being all hairy and walking around with that horrible stench!_

_His train of thoughts had to take a stop, as he had to evade a left uppercut punch that would have cut his head of with those sharp and razor like claws/nails of his sons._

"_Naruto, what I did was in the past it happened over 15 years ago! I did it for the greater good." Lord Akashiya tried to reason with his son and heir._

_The only thing he got in response was a deep gash on the upper left of his torso._

_'Sigh, he has truly come far...' Salazar thought fondly to himself allowing himself to wonder down memory lane for a few seconds. Seeing a flash of an image of sorts of a four year old Naruto struggling against his older sisters, Kahlua, death grip she called a 'Hug'._

_The young adult sent blow after blow his long damp pony tailed dark spiky silver hair dancing behind him as he shot blow after blow at his so called father. His ruby red slitted eyes taking on a blood lusting glint to them as he continued to attack his father with anger and hate making all moves and attack clumsy and predictable._

"_Naruto, I did not teach you to allow your emotions to influence you if you truly want to beat me, you must fight me not your emotions!" Salazar chided his one and only son. Only making Naruto even angrier._

… _Still nothing, he should have expected Naruto not to respond back to him. Well he did train Naruto into the perfect heir, maybe a little too perfect? He could still remember those times his wives tried to kill him after they found out what he turned there 'Naru-chan' into...An emotionless power hungry, cold and none sociable vampire heir._

_He remembered how Naruto was before he 'changed for the great good'...--_

_His train of thoughts got interrupted once again as Naruto suddenly stopped..._

_Salazar took the time he had to catch his breath and inspect his son. And what he saw always surprised him no matter how many times he looked at his son, but this time with his heir in the pouring rain and lightning flashing within the stormy black sky within the background, did make him look like a piece of art..._

_A lean bloodied muscular body, which was currently clothed by a black Tuxedo which was currently ripped and mostly destroyed showing of his perfectly fine and lean torso... _

_Long and currently wet silver pony tailed hair..._

_Ruby red blood shot demonic eyes..._

_Six unique scars lined his cheeks that were getting darker and bolder by the second..._

_Perfectly pearly white teeth, even thou they were abnormally pointy and sharp even for vampire standards..._

_Soft snow like pale skin..._

_Demoniacally pointed tipped ears..._

_As for accessories he currently wore one odd shaped silver earring on one of his ears(*) on his fingers he wore two rings on each hand, on each hand he wore two mini bat like rings on his middle fingers. And on his ring fingers he wore two rings which held some sort of crest...A fan crest?_

"_...You are right Tou-sama...I should not let my emotions fight you...Because if they do...I will not fe**El THE SATISFACTION OF KILLING YOU!**" Naruto spoke calmly at first, but as he continued you could literally hear a dam cracking and finally breaking down as he allowed himself to bellow into the thunderous night._

_Lord Akashiya paled as he watched his son look at him dead in the eyes and pull out two perfectly grey/dark silver coloured Desert Eagle(s).(3)_

_'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to allow him to train in the human world with the most lethal assassination human organization known to man and monster...The group named 'Wanted.'(4) Salazar thought as cold sweat started running down his neck...You might think that he was invincible and all mighty because of his age and as they say, the older the Vampire the stronger they get...But even thou he could take anyone one on, he was one of the top ten strongest and feared Yokai within the world! But his son...His heir...He was so obsessed in making the ultimate heir for his position and the ultimate mate for...Never mind about that know, but he was so set forward on making Naruto strong and fearless that he created someone...To rival himself...But when Naruto went all out using his Desert Eagle(s) he could make even a god cringe in fear..._

_'Have mercy on me that he won't use the sha...---' His thoughts were interrupted as heard Naruto whisper one word...One name...One bloodline..._

"_**Sharingan!**"_

_Damn you Kami!_

"_Its over...Tou-sama..."_

The Epic Battle Would Begin...

* * *

1 = Shine Means Die In English.

2 = Yokai Means Monster Or Demon In English.

3 = _Desert Eagle They Are A Type Of Guns, Search em Up On Google For A Good Look And Check Out Youtube For Its Power And Performance._

_4 = 'Wanted' As In The Movie If You Still Don't Understand Search Wanted Movie In Youtube And Watch A Little Clip Of What They Can do!_

_(*) = Orochimaru's Earring(s) But Just One On Whichever Ear You Want To Imagine!_

_XNNMX I hope you all enjoy this new epic length story!  
_


	2. Chapter One

...:::Naruto Akashiya:::...

Chapter: One

The Beginning

Moan...

Gasp!

Hiss...!

"Ah~! Minato-kun!" A feminine voice groused out threw clenched teeth as she allowed her lover deeper access to her southern regions making her gasp in pleasure as he slid in and out of her with his impressive sized tool.

_'Ah~ Kami-sama how I love this women so!_' Were the thoughts of a certain blonde haired Hokage in training.

He allowed himself the time to inspect his beautiful wife, who was currently moaning and gasping beneath his lean and muscular body.

Pale light skin color...

Beautiful black diamond colored eyes...

A long and lean body with a very impressive rack...

And gorgeously midnight, black silky hair cascading down her withering and sweaty person.

Minato had to stop his train of thought as he felt his wife's inner walls tightening around his 'Special Kunai' as she called it.

With one final thrust, and a bloody mind blowing orgasm later, there love making was over for the night.

Minato pulled his wife to his chest in a nice warm hug as he stroked her hair. His life really couldn't be any better. He was young and married to a beautiful women who he had a crush on ever since the academy days, mind you she was in three classes ahead of him seeing as thou she was older then him.

He was the soon to be named Yondaime, the fourth Hokage! It was always his dream to become Hokage...

"Minato-kun...I love you so much" His wife cooed to him as he looked down at his chest to see his wife's black colored eyes look straight in his and all he could see was adoration and love and a little bit of...Fear?

"Mina-kun, I have something to tell you...But please don't be angry with me!" She told him as she looked at him in fear of rejection. Minato just stared at her with his ocean blue eyes before giving her a subtle nod to continue.

"I-i...I'm pregnant Minato..." She declared tears forming within the edges of her eyes. She truly feared his rejection, he meant everything to her, he was her life her guidance...

Minato's blood froze at those words... She was pregnant? That was GREAT! News! He was going to have a child! But...He was going to have a child meaning that the life of his wife and child were going to be in danger because of his S-Rank reputation in the bingo book. If any of his enemy's such as Iwa caught wind of this then...No he couldn't allow his wife to be in danger or is baby.

"That's great news! It truly is, I mean imagine us parents with our little toddler running around!" Minato said as he watched as the fear from his wife's eyes was replaced with immense happiness.

"Do...do you mean that Minato-kun?" She hesitantly asked, she wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Of course I do...But I, no we, will have to do something to make sure that the people who want my blood on there hands do not catch wind of this news meaning don't tell anyone okay?" Minato nicely asked her hoping she saw the reality of the situation his wife looked a little put out with that news but she accepted his reasoning, she really was a hopeless romantic Minato thought to himself allowing a chuckle escape his lips.

"What should we call he or she if its a boy or girl?" His wife asked.

"How about we name him or her the day we see him/her to really give the baby a name that will suite it" Minato answered as he continued to stroke his wife's hair...Life really couldn't get better then this...

"I love you Minato...I love you so much!" His wife announced as she pulled his head down with her delicately soft fingers and pressed her soft pale lips to his.

"And I love you...Mikoto-chan..." Minato announced back to his wife newly named Mikoto.

"You will have to go back to the Uchiha clan house once you start showing obvious sighs of pregnancy and I will leave a clone with you to make sure nothing can go wrong while I do my daily Jonin life" Minato declared looking down firmly at his wife who looked like she was about to decline.

Mikoto looking at her husbands hard gaze suddenly found it futile to go against him in an argument...He was known for his stubbornness once he had his mind set on something...

"Well lets get to sleep ne? Its quite late and we have got to wake up early tomorrow" Minato asked and he instantly received a nod of agreement from Mikoto.

She snuggled herself closer to her Minato-kun and allowed herself to think of a possible name for there first child. She was defiantly having more then one! She could be stubborn when she wanted too.

'Ikko, no...Sasame...no Tailee...no...Itachi...It sounds nice...' Mikoto thought to herself deciding that she would think more about it in the morning...Itachi Uchiha Namikaze had a nice ring to it...

**…:::OoOoO:::...**

Oblivious to the two lovers, a pair of Red jewelled eyes watched the whole interaction even hearing there conversation with there inhuman hearing...

It was only a matter of time...And time was on _**his **_side...

* * *

Yup so as you can see this is the reason why this Fanfic is rated 'M' for Mature

_(Yet I Say This And I Only Recently Hit 15 Years Old :p)_

And there is a Whole~ Lot more to come! But not like in every single second! :P

Please Review its all I ask in return! Reviews make me super mega happy!

Oh and check this joke out i'm sure some of you have heard or read it before but it still always makes me crack up!

-I wish Google Maps had an "Avoid Ghetto" routing option.

-More often than not, when someone is telling me a story all I can think about is that I can't wait for them to finish so that I can tell my own story that's not only better, but also more directly involves me.

-Nothing sucks more than that moment during an argument when you realize you're wrong.

-I don't understand the purpose of the line, "I don't need to drink to have fun." Great, no one does. But why start a fire with flint and sticks when they've invented the lighter?

-Have you ever been walking down the street and realized that you're going in the complete opposite direction of where you are supposed to be going? But instead of just turning a 180 and walking back in the direction from which you came, you have to first do something like check your watch or phone or make a grand arm gesture and mutter to yourself to ensure that no one in the surrounding area thinks you're crazy by randomly switching directions on the sidewalk.

-I totally take back all those times I didn't want to nap when I was younger.

-Is it just me, or are 80% of the people in the "people you may know" feature on Facebook people that I do know, but I deliberately choose not to be friends with?

-Do you remember when you were a kid, playing Nintendo and it wouldn't work? You take the cartridge out, blow in it and that would magically fix the problem. Every kid in America did that, but how did we all know how to fix the problem? There was no internet or message boards or FAQ's. We just figured it out. Today's kids are soft.

-There is a great need for sarcasm font.

-Sometimes, I'll watch a movie that I watched when I was younger and suddenly realize I had no idea what was going on when I first saw it.

-I think everyone has a movie that they love so much, it actually becomes stressful to watch it with other people. I'll end up wasting 90 minutes shiftily glancing around to confirm that everyone's laughing at the right parts, then making sure I laugh just a little bit harder (and a millisecond earlier) to prove that I'm still the only one who really, really gets it.

-How the hell are you supposed to fold a fitted sheet?

-I would rather try to carry 10 plastic grocery bags in each hand than take 2 trips to bring my groceries in.

- I think part of a best friend's job should be to immediately clear your computer history if you die.

-The only time I look forward to a red light is when I'm trying to finish a text.

- A recent study has shown that playing beer pong contributes to the spread of mono and the flu. Yeah, if you suck at it.

- LOL has gone from meaning, "laugh out loud" to "I have nothing else to say".

- I have a hard time deciphering the fine line between boredom and hunger.

- Answering the same letter three times or more in a row on a Scantron test is absolutely petrifying.

- Whenever someone says "I'm not book smart, but I'm street smart", all I hear is "I'm not real smart, but I'm imaginary smart".

- How many times is it appropriate to say "What?" before you just nod and smile because you still didn't hear what they said?

- I love the sense of camaraderie when an entire line of cars teams up to prevent a jerk from cutting in at the front. Stay strong, brothers!

- Every time I have to spell a word over the phone using 'as in' examples, I will undoubtedly draw a blank and sound like a complete idiot. Today I had to spell my boss's last name to an attorney and said "Yes that's G as in...(10 second lapse)..ummm...Goonies"

-What would happen if I hired two private investigators to follow each other?

- While driving yesterday I saw a banana peel in the road and I instinctively swerved to avoid it...thanks Mario Kart.

- MapQuest really needs to start their directions on #5. Pretty sure I know how to get out of my neighborhood.

- Obituaries would be a lot more interesting if they told you how the person died.

- I find it hard to believe there are actually people who get in the shower first and THEN turn on the water.

-Shirts get dirty. Underwear gets dirty. Pants? Pants never get dirty, and you can wear them forever.

-I can't remember the last time I wasn't at least kind of tired.

- Bad decisions make good stories

-Whenever I'm Facebook stalking someone and I find out that their profile is public I feel like a kid on Christmas morning who just got the Red Ryder BB gun that I always wanted. 546 pictures? Don't mind if I do!

- Is it just me or do high school girls get sluttier & sluttier every year?

-If Carmen San Diego and Waldo ever got together, their offspring would probably just be completely invisible.

-Why is it that during an ice-breaker, when the whole room has to go around and say their name and where they are from, I get so incredibly nervous? Like I know my name, I know where I'm from, this shouldn't be a problem....

-You never know when it will strike, but there comes a moment at work when you've made up your mind that you just aren't doing anything productive for the rest of the day.

-Can we all just agree to ignore whatever comes after DVDs? I don't want to have to restart my collection.

-There's no worse feeling than that millisecond you're sure you are going to die after leaning your chair back a little too far.

-I'm always slightly terrified when I exit out of Word and it asks me if I want to save any changes to my ten page research paper that I swear I did not make any changes to.

- "Do not machine wash or tumble dry" means I will never wash this ever.

-I hate being the one with the remote in a room full of people watching TV. There's so much pressure. 'I love this show, but will they judge me if I keep it on? I bet everyone is wishing we weren't watching this. It's only a matter of time before they all get up and leave the room. Will we still be friends after this?'

-I hate when I just miss a call by the last ring (Hello? Hello? Dammit!), but when I immediately call back, it rings nine times and goes to voicemail. What'd you do after I didn't answer? Drop the phone and run away?

- I hate leaving my house confident and looking good and then not seeing anyone of importance the entire day. What a waste.

-When I meet a new girl, I'm terrified of mentioning something she hasn't already told me but that I have learned from some light internet stalking.

-I like all of the music in my iTunes, except when it's on shuffle, then I like about one in every fifteen songs in my iTunes.

-Why is a school zone 20 mph? That seems like the optimal cruising speed for pedophiles...

- As a driver I hate pedestrians, and as a pedestrian I hate drivers, but no matter what the mode of transportation, I always hate cyclists.

-Sometimes I'll look down at my watch 3 consecutive times and still not know what time it is.

-It should probably be called Unplanned Parenthood.

-I keep some people's phone numbers in my phone just so I know not to answer when they call.

-Even if I knew your social security number, I wouldn't know what do to with it.

-Even under ideal conditions people have trouble locating their car keys in a pocket, hitting the G-spot, and Pinning the Tail on the Donkey - but I'd bet my ass everyone can find and push the Snooze button from 3 feet away, in about 1.7 seconds, eyes closed, first time every time...

-My 4-year old son asked me in the car the other day "Dad what would happen if you ran over a ninja?" How the hell do I respond to that?

-It really pisses me off when I want to read a story on and the link takes me to a video instead of text.

-I wonder if cops ever get pissed off at the fact that everyone they drive behind obeys the speed limit.

Just thought I should share it with you guys its like twice as long as my chapter but its SOOOOO Funny! I still cant stop laughing over it xD

XNNMX


	3. Chapter Two

...:::Naruto Akashiya:::...

Chapter: Two

The Twins Of Fate

"I HATE YOU~! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! GAHHH~! IT HURTS SO~ MUCH!" The tell tale voice of Mikoto Uchiha Namikaze screeched in pain.

"Mikoto-hime, I can understand that your in pain, seeing as thou...(Long Pause)... I AM TOO~! LET GO OF MY HAND WOMAN!" The calm and controlled voice of Minato Namikaze spoke out until his voice lost its calm and he finally allowed himself some relief by screaming his lungs out.

The reason they were both in pain? It was simple really, Mikoto Namikaze was giving birth yet again...And Minato had to endure his wife's pain as she held his hand within a grip that would put Tsunade to shame...

They were currently within the safe confines of the Hospital. Nurses running around doing there..Nursing? And trying to get Sasuke Uchiha Namikaze to the waking world.

After several pain filled minutes accompanied by the repeated speech of 'Breath in...Breath out' by Mikoto's personal Nurse...The time had finally arrived...

The crying of a baby suddenly rung within the room, alerting all the Nurses and lovers of the babies safe arrival...

They quickly took the baby out and started doing whatever they usually did in such a situation, also not giving time to allow the young lovers to look at there second child. But they already new it was a boy and if it was anything like Itachi-kun then he would have inherited his mothers looks...How Minato wished he could have a baby boy or girl to inherit his looks for a change...

Kami or whoever you believe in decided to answer his prayer...

"Nurses! Nurses! Back to your stations theirs another one coming out, I repeat there is a Twin coming out!" Mikoto's personal Nurse ordered her fellow workers as they set to work trying to give the third child a life in the real world...

"WHAT?! ANOTHER ONE!" Mikoto bellowed, it wasn't that she was angry for having another child oh no she wanted as many as possible! It was just her fear and and reline that was currently rushing threw her that made her a little...Hysterical.

" Push, Push, Push!" Mikoto's personal Nurse repeated as she watched Mikoto continue her red faced parade, she really looked like a tomato right now and not a pale Uchiha.

Suddenly hearing some heavy breathing to her right, the Nurse turned her head to see a comical site..

"Hokage-sama you do not have to push as well...It is only your wife's job to do that...(Awkward silence)" The Nurse said, amusement evident in her voice as she watched her Hokage chuckle in embarrassment and replying to her by giving her a cheesy smile.

"Ah right sorry."

The Nurse quickly diverted her attention towards the woman who was currently trying her best not to laugh at the situation at hand and give birth to her new child.

Another load squeal of a cry escaped the babies lips as he was pulled out of his Mothers confines.

"Its a boy! And he seems to take after you Hokage-sama!" The Nurse announced while rushing of to clean the new and youngest Uchiha Namikaze.

"Oh oh oh! I get to name him this time!" Minato announced like a little school girl.

"Oh okay fine..." Mikoto said in a tired like voice as she laid down and waited for her babies to be given to her just like Itachi was five years ago...

"Here is the Eldest twin, the one you had said you would name Sasuke..." The Nurse said as she shuffled towards the Hospital bed with a bundle rapt in a blanket within her arms. Handing the bundle to Mikoto she quickly scurried of.

"Sasuke Namikaze...Look at you...Black little luff of hair...Pale...Just like me!" Mikoto declared as she looked down at her eldest twin as he slept peacefully within her arms...

"Wow..." Was all Minato could say, Mikoto suddenly had some sort of De-Ja-Vu as he said that. Seeing as thou he said and did the exact same thing when Itachi was born...To shocked to say anything.

"And here is the youngest and unpredicted child..." The Nurse announced as she shuffled once again towards them a bundle of blankets in her arms. She quickly and carefully handed the bundle to Mikoto again and left.

Both Mikoto and Minato peered down at there youngest son and gasped in surprise...

Tanned skin, even for a baby that was something...

Blonde luff of spiky hair...

And ocean blue eyes...

"Wow..." This time it was Mikoto who was awed at the beauty of there youngest child.

After spending some quality time with there newest children both Minato and Mikoto agreed on a name for there youngest...

Naruto Uchiha Namikaze

"I'll go fetch Itachi-kun!" Minato said as he stood up from his seat, that was at the chair beside the bed that Mikoto occupied.

"Okay hurry up I think they will be waking soon!" Mikoto replied as both Sasuke and Naruto stirred in there sleep.

Minato was out that door before you could say ramen!

'Sigh, Life really can't get any better then this. I wond---...' Mikoto's train of thoughts and blissful thinking came to an end as she both heard and felt a massive roar tear the midnight bliss...

something was not right...

And her suspicion was confirmed when Minato later entered with young five year old Itachi on his shoulders, and told her something that will forever tear her family apart...

"The Kyuubi No Yokai is attacking Konoha..."

* * *

Okay people...The Plot is slowly and I mean so very slowly starting to reveal itself...

The Pairings for the story stays with me and will be found out in the later chapters! It aint your typical Naruto/Rosario + Vampire crossover pairing!

For people who like a little challenge, I want you to review to me what you think is going to happen so far in the plot from all the information you can gather from the prologue to this current chapter tell me what you think the plot will twist into and try and guess the pairing while you are at it!

I wanna see who would be the closest person to guess and if you guess correctly or close I will credit you in the next chapter with your name! And you get a COOKIE! And if u guess the pairing aswell you will get...

…..

…..

…...

A GLASS OF COLD MILK TO GO WITH YA COOKIES! How nice am I?!

Anyways lol ^^ Oh! Before I go I have some information I think some Rosario + Vampire Fans will enjoy...Apparently they really are going to make Rosario + Vampire Season 3 in a few days they said in November 2009 which is like now! So if u want more proof go to chapter 22 in season 2 manga and look at the last page in the corner it sais something about the Author and team taking a break and its Halloween in like 4 or 5 days so what would be a better day to release a Yokai and Romance anime out on Halloween! :p Im not that hyped about it but I did enjoy the anime it changes things compared to the Manga ^^ But I prefer the manga!

Now for my 2nd piece of new for Naruto fans I got some info from a mate who showed me a review done by Kishimoto ( The dude who made Naruto) And he said that he based Naruto of Himself and Sasuke of a boy he had a 'Crush' on...And that the pairing in the end of the manga will likely end of Yoai...Okay I am a dude and I really dislike Yoai I dont have anything against gays but I do really enjoy SasuNaru I dunno why but I think they can work for each other in some kinda...'Gay-ish' way :p

Anyways Peace n Love people don't forget to REVIEW!

XNNX Please tell me if my writing and plotting skills have gotten better compared to Kyuubi no ama...ect ^^ long name


	4. Chapter Three

…:::Naruto Akashiya:::...

Chapter: Three

The Time Has Come...

"Itachi-kun, hurry up!" Mikoto called out to her eldest son as she continued to rock both Sasuke and Naruto into a soothing and comforting routine, hopeing to keep them asleep for as long as possible. She didn't want them to be awake while this...This...Massacre was happening just outside the village walls.

"Hai kaa-san!" Itachi Uchiha Namikaze called out as he locked the vault containing the most important scrolls to the Uchiha and Namikaze clan(S) within there family home. Once his father had come towards him and told him that his little _brothers_ wanted to see him, he had never felt so excited in his life! Him having two little brothers! Twins at that. It was just simply amazing to his five year old mind.

He had quickly jumped onto his fathers shoulder and allowed him to take him to the exit of the hospital corridor to head to room '301' where Mikoto was currently resting in with his little brothers.

But before they could even take more then six steps forwards an ANBU with a dog mask appeared before them both, and told them that a creature of great size, who they presumed to be the Kyuubi No Yoko, had just appeared out of no where on the outside of Konoha's walls.

Minato quickly rushed towards his wife's room and told her of the news that the Kyuubi was currently attacking the village.

He instructed her to head towards there home as soon as possible and to lock up the family scrolls within the safe which could only be opened with the blood of either Minato or Mikoto or both mixed meaning there offspring.

And this is where we currently find Itachi as he continued to gather and stuff the Vault with the most important scrolls and jewels the small yet growing family possessed.

Itachi suddenly stopped in his tracks as he noticed two silver rings at the bottom of the jewel trunk, they both where identical and possessed the Uchiha Fan crest on them. Quickly remembering that his Kaa-san said she was going to give one of those rings to Sasuke as she had given the necklace version to Itachi when he was born. He quickly took them out and decided that seeing as they had an unexpected yet very welcome youngest child to the family that Naruto should be given one as well he was sure his mother didn't have a different jewel such as the ring and necklace so why not let the Twins have Identical rings seeing as thou they physically weren't identical? It would give them something in common! Itachi thought as he giggled a little childishly at his 'Big Words'.

"Itachi-kun!" His Kaa-san's voice reminded him of the situation they were in, so he quickly sealed the Vault shut with a drop of his blood from cutting a kunai on his thumb, and left the room heading towards the kitchen where he saw both his little brothers sleeping peacefully within his...No...Their mothers arms.

"Ready Kaa-san! I've put all the Scrolls within the Vault for protection and sealed the Vault off!" Itachi proudly announced, he loved it when his Kaa-san or Tou-san praised him for being a good boy or being at the top of his class and what not.

"Oh thank you baby! Now lets head of too the emergency ward zone beneath the Hokage tower like the other civilians to protect both you and Naruto and Sasuke." Mikoto said as she softly pushed Itachi out the house and locked the door behind her before quickly scurrying of with her three children.

"Don't worry Kaa-san i'll protect you and my little brothers!" Itachi declared in a convincing voice thou it was quite comical coming from a five year old who had just entered the Academy.

Mikoto just looked down at her eldest and gave a small soft and touched smile.

After a few minutes of evading and sidestepping people who were rushing towards the Protection wards as if it was the end of the world, they had finally arrived! The Protection wards was in case of a unforeseen Invasion from enemy Shinobi villages or for anything else really that called for the protection of the Civilians and people who could not defend themselves.

Both Itachi and Mikoto sat down in the seats within the dull lit Hall it was very large about half the size of the village itself no pun intended! The reason it was so large was because it was underground the village taking most of the sewer systems space and area.

After about one hour of people scurrying within the Hall, people started settling down and relaxing some people namely women started fretting over there lovers or brother, sisters, sons, and daughters even for they were shinobi attacking the great demon fox and risking there lives.

Mikoto ignored these little rants and cries of horror, and started a silent prayer for her Husband. Itachi seemed to understand what his Kaa-san was doing and started mimicking his mother and started a small prayer of his own for the safety of his family and tou-san who was currently in battle just as were the other Shinobi and ANBU within the village.

Another hour passed and Itachi started feeling a little uncomfortable near his back side, looking down he noticed two little bulges sticking out of his black shorts. As he stuffed his hands in within his pockets he pulled them out later to reveal the two silver Uchiha crest rings.

"Keep these safe for me, Naruto-kun" Itachi softly spoke to his sleeping brother as he slipped the two rings within the blankets that were snuggled around Naruto's body.

Just before Mikoto could comment on where he found those rings there was a sudden flash of Yellow light that blinded everyone in the room and a rush of wind.

When everyone got there vision back they looked around for the source of the flash and wind, when they where currently within the underground hall.

Nobody seemed to understand what just happened, but Mikoto did well she had an idea of what happened.

Looking down to her chest and down her cleavage she pulled out a necklace, it was just a plain and ordinary chain...

That used to hold a Three Pronged Kunai...

But she didn't notice or see anything that was taken from her, apart from the special Kunai that her Husband needed to use to activate his legendary Jutsu 'The Hirashin no Jutsu'.

She was very curious indeed why would her husband waltz in here just to waltz back out? Her curiousness was answered as young Itachi tried to gain her attention.

"K-kaa-san..." Itachi called out to his mother his voice shaky and his skin pale, paler then usual, he was shaking from both shock and fear.

"Itachi-kun! Whats wrong baby? Your so pale!" Mikoto announced in worry, as she started to 'mother hen' him.

"Kaa-san! Wheres Naruto-kun?!" Itachi horrifyingly pointed out, Mikoto's head snapped downwards towards her babies or should I say baby, seeing as thou one was missing.

"NARUTO~!?" Mikoto screamed out in the hall just like any other mother would when they suddenly found their baby missing.

…**:::OoOoO:::...**

A pair of gleaming ruby slitted eyes shined under the gaze of the Moon, as it watched the events unroll itself into a tragic story you normally would find in a movie novel...

Sitting perfectly still, crouched on one of the many high trees that surrounded Konoha the figure watched the events unroll...

It _was_ time...!

* * *

TAA DAA! Chapter END! Hehe ^^ Yeah I wanted to wright this out earlier but I was busy at the gym working out so when I came home I had to cook and what not and oh I don't think u guys care about my personal life so I'll just shut up!

Right first thing I have to say is about:

ITACHI-KUN! I am a huge Itachi fan I just love him so much he is so F-ing cool! He may seem a little...oh who am I kidding he is defiantly OCC in this fic but hey its Minato's kid if your the kid of that idiotic blonde then you are bound to be a little messed in the head :p Jkz I like Minato he is cool, smart and intelligent!

So yeah no worries Itachi will become who he is in the manga/Anime in later chapters as he grows the reason why? U wait and find out!

Okay as for the little competition I announced in the last chapter!

The Winner who wins a COOKIE! And...Only half a glass of milk! Is...

**Jimbobob5536!! Gz! You nearly got it fully right its just the pairing part you kinda got wrong! So half a glass of milk and a cookie! Don't like it? Leave it then! XD** **So yeah...Please PM/Review what u think of the plot so far and what u reckon will happen! I think this is my longest chapter I ain't sure oh well!** **Please please review it makes me soooo happy!**

**XNNMX**


	5. Chapter Four

…:::Naruto Akashiya:::...

Chapter: Four

Sealing

A tear...

A silent yet emotional tear rolled down Minato Namikazes cheek. He couldn't believe that this was the only option left...

He had tried everything! From simple Shurikan and Kunai to the Hirashin no Jutsu! The Kyuubi just wouldn't back down, its wounds healed instantly as if nothing ever happened!

There was only one option left...

He couldn't endanger his village...He was their Hokage and had to do everything to protect his village! Even if he had to sacrifice himself, then he would!

But sacrificing his own son...His new born son, who hadn't even been in the waking world for over 24 Hours?

"NARUTO!?" The feminine screech of his wife reached his ears, nearly making him fall over the large toad summon he was currently riding on.

Looking down he saw little Naruto still sleeping as if mass destruction wasn't happening around him and most probably the biggest burden possible was about to be placed upon him...

"You will be a Hero..." Minato whispered to the recently born infant.

He didn't know why he picked Naruto...He could of just as easily have picked Sasuke, he couldn't have done it to Itachi, Itachi was to old and he had already started using Chakra so his Chakra coils weren't in Mint condition.

He mentally did a little prayer for the safety of his family and village...And for little Naruto who was about to have a big part in the future...

"**Hey Brat! We're here...**" The great and resounding voice of the Toad boss rung in Minatos ears.

"Thank you Bunta! I'll take it over from here...I'll try." Minato thanked sincerely, while adding a little conviction to himself, well sorta.

"**Got it!**" The Toad assured him.

Minato looked around the area...They where within the forest of Konoha and right before him was the legendary and feared, Kyuubi no Yoko.

"I've tried everything there is only one thing left to do...Forgive me Naruto-kun..." Minato claimed while apologizing to Naruto right after.

The Kyuubi roared and destroyed all In its path, its great nine tails stomping onto the forest littered ground making mini earthquakes and shaking the last living Shinobi within the battle...

'_I'm going to have to use, The __Shiki Fuujin!' _Minato decided, while going threw the few hand signs it needed, he thought a little about what this Forbidden Jutsu did...And what he had to give in order to successfully use it...

Shiki Fuunjin, is a forbidden technique in the sense that the Fuujin user's soul will be sacrificed in the exchange of using this. The soul will be hand over to the Death God.

Those who have their souls sealed with this technique can never go to heaven, instead they will suffer inside the Death God's stomach. The souls of the sealer and the sealed one will intertwined in hate and forever locked in combat...

He and the Kyuubi would forever be locked in a combat of hate and war while all of Kyuubi's chakra would be locked within Naruto...

"_**Forbidden Jutsu: Shiki Fuunjin!**_" Minato's voice bellowed across the forest as a transparent being instantly started to appear behind him...The Shinigami.

_'Shinigami-sama, please seal this demon away into my child who is within my arms, and in exchange I will give you my life and soul...'_ Minato mentally asked the Shinigami, the only response he got was from the heart wrenching pain he felt as a transparent and rune'd tattooed arm slowly but surely pushed out of his chest area. The arm went right threw the Nine tailed demon fox and started to pull its evil and tainted spirit out of its Kitsune like body.

As the arm withdrew instead of going back out the way it came it pulled itself out of Naruto...

When the arm later came out still holding onto the Kitsunes spirit, Minato started fretting thinking the Jutsu went wrong. But his worries were put to a rest as he noticed that the spirit no longer looked tainted or evil, just a big large one tailed kitsune spirit which went threw his body and out into the Shinigamis and so did his along with it...

"I will always love you and be proud of you Naruto, n-n-no ma-matter wh-at!" Minato softly stuttered out as he felt his life, energy and power leaving him...

Minato dropped dead to the groud with Naruto securely wrapped in his arms...

…**:::OoOoO:::... **

_'What a tragic story...Oh who am I kidding I don't give a royal ^%*!'_ The ruby slitted figure thought as it landed infront of the downed Hokage...

'Now, where is he...?' The stranger questioned itself, it seemed to be looking for something...Or someone...

The cry of a baby caught his extremely sensitive pointed ears, but it didn't cringe or flinch from the sudden sound waves that tried to destroy his ear drums, having its own children it had already gotten used to the painful cries of a child and baby.

"There you are little one..." The figure cooed in a not so pleasant voice...

The figure walked closer to the corps of the downed Hokage and brutally kicked the side of Minato's corps making it fly over the battle fried clearing and landing with a inhumane shattering 'Crack!'...

And there and behold was what he was looking for...

"Hello there...Naruto-kun..." The figure smiled, a smile that equaled accomplishment for reasons the author still doesn't want you to know.

…**:::OoOoO:::...**

Mikoto had never ran so fast in her Civilian life! (*).

Her baby was missing, her 'Chibi Minato' was missing! She had quickly gathered Sasuke in her arms and raced of with Itachi on her tail as they raced towards there home.

_'He has got to be home, where else could he have taken Naruto?! He wouldn't dare take Naruto on the battlefield!' _She furiously thought to herself as she continued to race towards the Namikaze Uchiha house hold.

After finally arriving to the house, they both noticed, as in Mikoto and Itachi, that something was not right...

Both the gate and door were wide open...

Mikoto walked in her home while grasping one of Itachi's hands and holding Sasuke in the other. Nothing seemed to have been taking...

Looking to the right, Mikoto nearly died from shock as what she saw...The Family Vault was 'Unlocked' and the Vault metallic door was wide open showing to both her and Itachi that someone had emptied its contents, not even one Scroll was left behind...All the jewels were still in there place...

_'It seems that Minato came home with Naruto-kun, and took out all the scrolls...Why would he do that?'_ Mikoto thought to herself, as she started looking for any clue(s) for where her husband and baby might be.

"Kaa-san does that mean Tou-san came home with Naruto-kun?" Itachi warily asked his mother, as he too looked around the house.

"Hai Itachi, it's the only conclusion I can think of, only me, you and your Father can open this vault." Mikoto lectured.

"Hai, but what about Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun?" Itachi wondered out load gaining his mothers attention.

"Yes they too can open the Vaults seeing as they share our blood, this is a blood vault after all, but you can't expect a baby to just stand up, make itself bleed and open the vault do you?" Mikoto softly replied to her eldest as she watched him gain a sheepish look on his face for his idiotic question .

Before there conversation could continue, a silent 'Pop' was heard and a small blast of white smoke was seen.

"Mikoto, Itachi-kun...I have some bad news..." Jiraiya, Minato's sensei said as he stepped out the plume of smoke....

…**:::OoOoO:::...**

The figure from before stood on the wall that surrounded the home of the Namikaze couple, in one of his hands held tightly is, a bag filled with bulging objects with the Kanji for 'Scroll' written on it.. In his other arm is a tightly rapped and secure Naruto, sleeping comfortably against the strangers chest...

'_Time to go...Home Naruto-kun...And meet your new family...'_ The figure thought as his ruby slitted eyes looked down towards Naruto's little palm that was hanging out of the blankets...It had tried blood on it and a small cut...That was healing at a very fast pace.

Quickly putting the bag to the narrow wall ground, he started weaving and waving his hand in a complicated fashion and laid his palm on the groud there was a huge wave/breeze of demonic chakra that swept threw the whole village...

_'Might aswell remove the Illusion I placed over all of Konoha six years ago...'_ The figure concluded as it straightend itself up and started its steady pace back towards its home...Its _World_.

…...

* * *

Finally! WoW! That took me longer then what I expected really! I hope you guys are enjoying this Fic as much as I enjoy writing it! ^^

**(*)= Okay in my Fic Mikoto Uchiha is a Civi and not some Ex-jonin like it says in Wiki!**

So tell me what you think the 'figure' did with this illusion!! I wanna see what u guys think so far and see if my plotting and twisting skills r as good as I hope they r! :p

Anyways please please please!! Review!!!! I want people to tell me what they think of this story and not a 'Good fic' or 'Cool keep updating' cuz that ain't helping me! I need constructive criticism!

And I have gotten a review saying that the Chapters r too short but hey! The shorter they r the faster I update 'em! Having short chapters helps me write cuz if I put a load of (*&^! and Action in one chapter in one go it kinda bothers me and I can't think clearly what to write next and hence I get writers block so that's why I do what I do!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

It is quite annoying when I see how many people fav and alert my fics but they can't be bothered to review! In one night after I uploaded the prologue I had 2 pages of emails saying 'Naruto Akayashia has been added to Insert name favs and alerts' And then when I look for a review between all of 'em all I get is 4 or 3?! Well anyways who cares I just wanna make a fic like Lord of the land fire! A True Monster is my fav fic ever! And I wanna make one that is just as worthy!!

So please review and show me your support!

XNNMX


	6. Happy Halloween!

...:::Naruto Akashiya:::...

Chapter: Five

Will be posted Tomorrow, for reasons that the Author cannot be assed to explain.

As a treat to you all, for all the support from my Reviewers...

Tomorrow...

(Drum Roll Please)

There...

Will...

Be...

A...

EXCLUSIVE HALLOWEEN OMAKE!

(Please Note The Omake, Might And Probably Will Not Become An Omake But A Real Part Of The Story!)

Here is a little hint for whats to come in it!:

Three year old Moka + Eighteen year old Kahlua + 30 Year Old Rei...+ Infant Naruto = Trick or Treat, the treats on us!

A whole lot of Blood Sucking fun for you all!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	7. Chapter Five

…:::Naruto Akashiya:::...

Chapter: Five

Heir, Son, Brother...

A plume of black smoke suddenly appeared in front of the graveyard like front garden, that belonged to the great and noble house of Akashiya.

A person came out the smoke holding two bundles within his hands and arms.

The person walks straight up the long stretched path that led towards the huge double oaken doors. Dropping a bag to the brick road beneath his feet, he reaches towards the door bell..And rings...

After a few seconds past, someone opens the door.

A human, female to be exact around the age of twenty... She was very attractive with blonde hair cascading in waves to her buttocks, pale like skin from lack of sun exposure and exotic silver like eyes. She wore a gown of sorts, white and red in color.

Around her neck was a choker with the Kanji for _'Slave'_ written on it...

"Lord Akashiya! We weren't expecting you!" The young women announced, but quickly stopped talking once she noticed that cold glare 'Lord Akashiya' was sending to her. She tensed expecting to be hit or punished..

"Take him and freshen him up a little it has been a long journey, when I call for you I expect you to come back with him in your arms freshened up, is that clear _Human_?" Lord Akashiya demanded to the young human girl who hurriedly nodded and gently took the baby away from his arms and left with hurried steps, she was lucky he wasn't in the mood to give her a punishment..

'_Filthy humans...' _Lord Akashiya thought to himself, as he picked the bag he dropped earlier and shut the huge double oaken doors behind him with a wave of his hand.

As Lord Akashiya seemingly glided down the long and narrow corridor, he took the time to look around him.

His home or should we say, Castle had a very medieval feel and gloom to it, from the old fashioned bricked walls to the large executioner axes hanging from said walls...

Numerous frames hanged from there place on the walls and bookshelf's...Pictures of his wives, his daughters...And of course himself.

**(*)**

His inspection of his very own home came to a halt as he entered the dining room, where all the members of his family were currently about to ear supper.

"Salazar!" A soft and delicate voice called out in surprise, the voice belonging to a woman with light long pink hair that was currently held in a not on the top of her head, her large green eyes looking in 'Salazar's' direction in surprise, she had pale skin...And did I mention she was very beautiful?

_'Bellatrix, as informal as ever I see...The only woman to really have enough spunk to call me that...'_ The newly named Salazar thought bemusedly.

Balleatrix's surprised gasp caught the attention of the other occupants of the room who hadn't noticed his arrival until now.

"Salazar-kun!" A shocked and excited voice squealed from across of Bellatrix, this woman had beautiful fiery red hair that cascaded into loops down her elegant back, large green eyes like the woman who sat across the table.

"Father" A little girl of around three years old greeted him as he sat down on the head of the table. She had long silver with a tint of pink hair flowing down her small back, and large red ruby slitted eyes much like her father.

"Daddy!" A girl squealed from across the little three year old in delight, she seemed to be around sixteen years old. She had brown looped locks of hair cascading down the middle of her back on her head was a tiara. She had soft pale skin with a hint of a tan, large brown eyes full of eagerness and excitement.

The last and final occupant in the room replied with a curt but straight voice...She was also at the very end of the table next to the little three year old.

"Tou-sama" The young lady of around Twenty years old curtly greeted her father as he scowled at her and ignored her.

She was a very attractive young woman, black straight and even hair reaching down to her back. Shining ruby slitted eyes...

"Bellatrix, Sasame, Moka and Kalua." Salazar greeted giving curt nods in there direction, and also completely ignoring the last and final member of the family.

"You forgot to greet Rei dear..." Bellatrix said in a frightening sweet and sugar covered voice. Salazar sweat dropped at his wife's antics.

"_Rei" _Salazar greeted with a hint of disgust and venom in his voice as he quietly spat out the name of his cursed daughter...

This time it was Rei who ignored her father...

"Let us eat, because once we do I have an announcement to make." Salazar declared, gaining the attention of every member currently sitting across each other in front of the large dining table. It was very rare that Salazar made announcement, the last time he made an announcement was when he declared he was going to be trying to make an heir...Again...The only thing he got was Moka...

Everyone nodded and quietly ate there dinner in peace and quite, apart from Rei who had a tense atmosphere around her that no one seemed to notice apart from Bellatrix who gave the young woman a sympathetic look.

After an hour of dining in peace, they had finally finished and diverted there full attention to Salazar as he took his time to wipe his mouth with a tissue that was sitting next to his plate waiting to be used.

"Right, I have...Finally gained what I have always wanted...And you all gain something out of that too..." Salazar said as he looked at every single one of them straight in the eye, as his eyes landed on the beautiful black haired, Rei did his eyes harden for a split second before he quickly diverted his attention else where.

"What is it that you have obtained Father?" The youngest person within the room questioned. Quirking her head to the side in a very adorable way.

Salazar looked at his youngest daughter and his eyes soften upon lading on her small form, he always preferred Moka then the others, maybe it had something to do with her coming from his favorite wife and didn't become a disgrace like Rei...

"I will not tell you, I will show you." Salazar made a dramatic click of his fingers and there came the young human woman from before with the Choker that had the Kanji for _'Slave'_ on it.

In her arms was a red bundle, she carefully handed the bundle to Salazar making sure not to touch her Master/Lord or else she would suffer a sinful death...And once she was relived away from her package she quickly scurried out the room, making sure to shut the large doors behind her.

"This to you, Bellatrix, Sasame...Is a son to call your own...This to you, Moka, Kalua...Is a brother to look out for...And too me...He shall be my one true son and HEIR!" Salazar declared as he showed every occupant in the room the red bundle of blankets, within the bundle was a infant of not even one years old...

A messy luff of blonde hair...

Sparkling blue eyes...

Tanned skin...

And six unique scars, three on each cheek...

"Let us welcome, our newest family member and future Lord of the Akashiya family!" Salazar dramatically shouted, as if expecting some kind of light show to go flashing around him at that very moment.... (Sweat drop).

…

…..

….Dead silence was all that he got in response...

Salazar smirked knowingly..._'One, two, three....'_ He he mentally counted until a loud; "KYAAA!" Was heard as he was aggressively pushed away and found little Naruto missing from his arms...

'_All under three seconds, wow that's a new record, they hadn't been this aggressive since Moka was born.'_ Salazar bemusedly thought to himself as he straitened himself up.

"Kya! Look at those cute little scars, and the eyes, oh kami the eyes are glowing! Kya!" Bellatrix's voice could be heard a mile away. Sasame wasn't very different...

"Kyaah! And look at that blonde hair! So soft and those little fingers!!" Sasame sang out, as she let Naruto hold onto her finger as he tried to suck on it.

"Moka will you not greet your younger brother?" Salazar inquired, he didn't have to ask Kalua seeing as thou she was already racing past him to see her new 'Nii-chan'. But Moka just sat there in her seat her eyes Wide with wonder...

_'Ah, of course I had forgotten...She doesn't really know how to react around males..Unlike all of us she has been within the safe confines of this home, and the only male she knows is me...' _Salazar disappointingly thought to himself.

Rei was a whole different story, although he didn't want Rei anywhere near Naruto he new Bellatrix would tear him a new one if he denied her to see her little brother.

But all Rei did was sit in her seat just besides Moka, looking straight at him her eyes narrowing dangerously as her eyes flickered to Naruto and back to him.

'_She seems to already be trying to connect the dotts...'_ Salazar inwardly fumed...He didn't want or need her to spoil all of this for him!

'_Ah well, what is she going to do? It's impossible for her to un-puzzle a plan I had planned over Forty-five years ago, and a plan I had only put into action six years ago...' _Salazar smugly thought to himself as he diverted his attention to Moka, as she hesitantly left her seat and slowly tip toed towards her mother(s) and new little brother...A small smile graced her small child like lips when she saw Naruto close up for the first time, Naruto looked at her for two seconds before giving a little 'grunt' and 'sneeze' before falling asleep...

They all gave Salazar pointed looks as they all made there way to there chambers for the night, a pointed look that screamed for information...

"I will explain everything tomorrow, as for you Bellatrix, could you please feed Naruto? I think he may be hungry..." Salazar pointed out to Bellatrix, she gracefully took Naruto out of Kalua's arms who pouted at not being able to feed the little 'teddy' herself. They all left to there chambers...For a good nights sleep, because tomorrow was going to be a long and eventful day...Halloween was always eventful for Vampires...

* * *

And CUT! Finally!

So here is chapter five! I happen to be very tired right now I had a long and tiresome day at school!

(*)= It's just a very old fashioned house like castle imagine it any way u wanna! ^^

Anyways about the Omake: Seeing as thou I don't have much time right now, I will make it tomorrow on Halloween day and post it up for all of you to enjoy! This Omake unlike others will be a part of the story in a way, i'll probs make it so that: Rei, Moka and Kalua have some bonding time with little Naruto! ^^

So Please Please Review! I really adore Reviews! They r my everything!

**PM/Review me if u have a question!**

**OH! And try and guess whats the relationship between Rei and her father, and why do you think he is so cold to her? Please I wanna know what you people think!**

**XNNMX G'night or day or whatever!**


	8. Chapter Six: Halloween

…:::Naruto Akashiya:::...

Chapter: Six

Omake

….Halloween....

(This Chapter Is A Part Of The Story And Not A Side Story! So What Ever Happens In This Omake Will Be Things That The Characters Remember In The Rest Of The Fic! Bare This In Mind Please!)

"Okay are you all set?" Bellatrix questioned her children, as she gave them all a once over.

Tonight was Halloween, and like any other year the children were going out for Trick or Treating. It wasn't something that they really did with enthusiasm. It was just a traditional thing they had started doing since Kalua was a little girl around Moka's current age. She had always enjoyed going out at a young age and exploring so it was no wonder when at the tender age of Four she had seen a bunch of families and kids running from house to house and saying the words 'Trick or Treat?'. When Kalua came back home she had asked her mother, Sasame what they were doing. Sasame had explained to her that it was Halloween and you could dress up in any kind of costume you liked but it was favored to dress up in something Scary and Horrifying.

And ever since that day, a much younger Rei had to take her baby sister out on Halloween night...

And now wasn't any different, even thou Kalua was Eighteen years old now she still enjoyed going out, and to make sure they did go out she had pulled the 'It-will-be-a-perfect-time-to-bond-with-Naru-chan' card. Which both her mothers agreed too.

And here they were, standing in the porch way of the door preparing to leave to give some other Yokai a right scare.

Moka was currently wearing a very cute set of silver and pink cat ears atop her head and a little tail to go with it, and underneath she wore a silver gown/dress. She didn't seem to be happy about having to wear such ridiculous things, but you couldn't really tell seeing as thou her eyes where fixated on little Naruto as he slept peacefully in Rei's arm. She still had those big wide eyes filled with wonder and happiness while she stared at him.

Kalua was standing next to Moka in her pure white wedding-like dress, a silver tiara was placed atop her curly locks of hair. Even since the first time she went out for Halloween she still dressed up as a Princess... She was quite literally bouncing on the balls of her feet as she impatiently waited for her mother(s) to finish talking so they could leave, it was already dark!

Rei was currently rocking Naruto in a soothing manner while he slept peacefully in her arms, while looking at him with a tender look and also using one finger to stroke his whiskered cheek. She currently wore her ordinary red and black dress (*).

And as for little Naruto, he was fitted into a custom made vampire costume. The costume itself was a Vampire cloak you would usually see a vampire wear in those Human fantasy movies, it was Black and Red. They had also powdered his face to be as pale as a sheet of paper, combed his little luff of hair backwards, sprinkled some water over said little luff so it would not go back in its normal tangled mess...

"Smile!" Sasame ordered as she took a quick 'Snap' with her photographic camera, she was planning on labeling it '_Moka and Naruto's first Halloween outing_'.

"Okay, make sure Naruto is warmly tucked in Rei-chan, and make sure not to get in any trouble!" Bellatrix reminded her Eldest daughter as she straightened Moka's cat ears making them tip to the side a little making it seem a little more realistic, but it just looked cute when Moka pouted.

"Hai, kaa-san, we shall be on our way" Rei softly answered as they stepped out from under the porch and started the long trek down the gravel and grave stoned covered path.

Moka was currently holding her her big sisters, Kalua's hand with her left hand and tightly held Rei's robe with her right hand. As she tried to take long strides to keep up with them.

"Kya! Isn't this so going to be so much fun! Moka-chan's and Naruto-kun's first Halloween outing!" Kalua asked as she hummed a little tune while skipping a little, making Moka nearly trip each and every time she did a skip.

"Hai, it should be an interesting experience, it also allows us to get used to Naruto-kun, a little bonding time..." Rei absently noted while she was too busy letting Naruto suck on her finger, he had awoken about five minutes ago.

Moka just stayed silent, she was currently staring up at her Eldest sister... Or more like, staring at Naruto.

Rei who had just finally noticed her youngest sisters stare, smiled down at Moka and lifted a delicate and dark colored eyebrow.

"Moka-chan" Rei called out, trying to gain Moka's attention.

Moka's head snapped to her sisters eyes.

"Hai, Onee-chan?" Moka questioned in her small and child like voice.

"Would you like to hold Naruto-kun?" Rei asked in a soft and soothing manner, while bending down to one knee making everyone stop in there tracks.

"Wha?! But I want to hold Naru-chan!" Kalua pouted as she looked down at the little baby boy who was currently reaching out with his tiny arms towards Moka.

"Sigh, Kalua...You had stolen Naruto from his crib within Kaa-san's room in the middle of the night! Then we find both you and Naruto sleeping in your bed you holding him as if he was a teddy of the sorts!" Rei scowled at her sister who adopted a sheepish look on her face.

"Er, woops? I couldn't help it! He was just so~ Cute!" Kalua tried to reason with Rei, only making Rei frown.

"Anyways, Moka will you like to hold your little brother?" Rei softly inquired, stretching her arms towards Moka so that she could take Naruto.

Moka gently and carefully took Naruto within her arms and looked into his big sapphire eyes which were clouded with innocence that all infants held.

Moka gave a small and shy smile to Naruto as he stared at her , before bending her head over and giving him a little peck on the forehead making Naruto giggle.

Both Rei and Kalua watched the interaction of the two youngest members of the family with smiles. Things were starting to look up for young Moka since the day Naruto arrived to the family and was named future successor...Moka used to be so lonely...But Sasame did say she was trying for another, she wanted to have two children of her own like Bellatrix had.

"Oh! Theirs the first house we can knock on!" Kalua's announcement caught the attention of the others including Naruto who gave a little grunt/giggle fusion noise that all babies could make and do at random times.

As they made there way towards the lone house, they each took the time to look around, apart from Moka and Naruto. Moka was too busy tending to Naruto making him giggle every now and then, which in turn made Moka smile.

The town was currently packed with Yokai children running around in there true forms, along with there parents and siblings.

They arrived in front of the door and Kalua did the knocking.

'Knock – Knock'

They waited a while till the door finally opened revealing a very young and sexy woman around the age of twenty-five years old. She had a nice heart shaped face with long blue locks going down to mid back, a very large bosom which showed from her night gown.

But the thing that proved she was a Yokai was the Bat like wings which were folded on her back and black devil like tail which swayed slowly behind her.

" Trick..." Kalua stated, then she expectantly looked at Rei's direction.

"Or..." Rei said as a sweat drop started forming at the back of her head...

_'This happens every year...'_ Rei comically thought to herself in self pity.

….

Silence....

….

"Moka-chan! You have to say your part!" Kalua reminded her youngest sister, looking down she saw Moka holding Naruto tightly to her chest and staring at her sister in confusion.

"Sigh, I forgot we didn't tell you about this part. You have to say 'Treat'" Kalua told her sister who nodded in understanding.

"Treat..." Moka softly said as she looked at the blue haired woman before her, who seemed to be eyeing her...Or was she eyeing Naruto? She wouldn't have been the first.

"Yahoo! What a wonderful display! My name is Ageha Kurono. And this is my daughter Kurumu Kurono." Ageha said to the group of siblings, as she moved out to the porch to show that behind her was a girl around Moka's age, who resembled Ageha quite a bit, from the wings to the hair although her hair was cut short and in a sort of pony tailed ribbon.

"KYAA!" Was the first thing to have left Kurumu's lips as her eyes landed on the little vampire that was Naruto in Moka's arms.

"Kya! He is so~ Cute! What's his name?" Kurumu asked as she danced around Naruto looking at him while Naruto's big sapphire eyes tried to follow her which only seemed to make him dizzy.

"Naruto Akashiya" Rei answered with a soft smile. She accepted the sweets she was offered from Ageha. She then put them within a Pumpkin lantern they had taken with them to fill the sweets with.

"Wow, I have to say he is a little darling isn't he? Ageha commented as she got a good look at Naruto, her eyes held a certain twinkle to them as she recalled Rei saying the name 'Akashiya'...

'_The heir too the Akashiya clan huh? I wonder what he would be like in a few years...' _Ageha bemusedly thought to herself.

Rei who had sensed Ageha's interest since the name 'Akashiya' was mentioned, decided it was a good time to leave to the next house.

"Well thank you for the sweets, Kurono-san but we must be going, we don't want to stay out for too long or else Naruto-kun might catch a cold." Rei half lied threw clenched teeth.

She really did not like the vibe this woman was giving...

"Ah, well thank you for knocking and happy Halloween, come on Kurumu-chan." Ageha said as she lightly pulled Kurumu away from Naruto and Moka.

Kurumu had a pout as she entered her house.

_'What if he was my destined one!'_ Kurumu angrily thought to herself, such a cute baby was bound to grow up into an inhumanely possible heartthrob.

"Sigh, how about we go to the Human world for the rest of tonight? That house took longer then it should have." Rei asked both Moka and Kalua, who both nodded in agreement.

**OoOoO::::Five Minutes Later:::OoOoO**

'Knock – Knock'

The door opened, and this time it was a young boy again he seemed to be around Moka's age, he had both brown hair and eyes, tanned skin.

"Trick..."Kalua once again stated. Rei just rolled her eyes and decided to make things go quicker.

"Or Treat." Rei stated, completely ignoring Kalua's pout and rants about 'Teamwork'. Moka just let out a sigh of relief at not having to humiliate herself any further.

That was until...

"Wow..." The brown haired boy drooled out in awe as he stared right at Moka, who felt herself getting angry at this boys obvious staring.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" Moka coldly asked the young boy who looked completely shocked at her coldness.

"Ah!Er..Sorry! It's just that your so...Pretty..." The boy shyly stated as he kept looking at her. He was really out of it...

Moka just frowned and was about to tell him something else that would probably scar the young boy for life, but before she could open her mouth a voice called out from within the house.

"Tsukune-kun!? Tsukune-ku--..Ah! Hello there, trick or treaters?" A young and plain looking woman asked as she looked at each of the siblings when suddenly her eyes landed on Naruto who was still in Moka's arms sleeping peacefully from the long journey they were currently having.

"Oh my! What a adorable baby! Is he your brother?" The woman asked Moka as she kneeled in front of her to have a better look at Naruto.

Rei was about to answerer her question with a positive yes, when just before she could say a word Moka beat her to it.

But she didn't say what they were expecting...

"No, he is not my brother...He is my future mate..." Moka quickly answered taking great pride in making the boy faint from shock. The woman who she presumed was the boys mother nearly suffered the same faint from shock, but she held her ground.

Both Rei and Kalua were looking at Moka in amusement, already understanding what her game was.

"....Er~....Well I'm sure he will grow up into a fine young man if he is already being groomed to be someones Husband/Mate ne?" The woman said as she lifted Tsukune into her arms not before handing Rei some sweets.

"Oh My! Of course he will, he will have all the girls chasing after him! I'm sure of it!" Kalua energetically announced, as she started batting her eyelashes in Naruto's sleeping direction.

The woman just stood there and stared for a long minute...

"Okay, well bye!" She hurriedly shut the door, leaving behind three amused Vampires and one sleeping baby.

"Well, how about we head back home it's starting to get late anyway." Rei offered as she looked left and right to make sure no one was looking at them.

"Okay! Then Moka can go up to daddy and ask if Naruto could possible become her mate when she is older!" Kalua jokingly said as she just waved of the heated glare Moka was sending her.

As for Rei, she raised her hand into the air over her head and brought it back down with a vicious slashing sound as her Nails seemed to cut threw the air.

Suddenly they all took a step back as a black cloaked portal/doorway with a head on top came out of the ground with its arms spread out and in between each arm was a twisting portal of blood red and acid green.

"Let us go home, we all had a nice time I'm sure Moka enjoyed her first Halloween experience." Rei said, getting a positive nod from Moka who was playing with Naruto's hair as he slept.

They all stepped threw the portal to find themselves right in front of the double oaken doors that led to the Akashiya family home.

_**No one would ever understand how much this Halloween night would change the fate of the future...**_

_**Happy Halloween....**_

* * *

I am so sorry! I know I said I would have the Omake up yesterday but I had my own Halloween to do and I didn't have much time!

First i'll give more info on the (*)

**(*)= Her gown is kinda like Rubies but completely black and the inside is all red.**

**Anyways I want people to review me and tell me what you think I mean by: _No one would ever understand how much this Halloween night would change the fate of the future..._**

**Cuz if you get it correctly you get a....Errr....Spoiler?! Yeah a Spoiler! I will award the person with the closest guess with a Spoiler of there choice example:**

You can ask me about the pairings.

You can ask me about what will happen to Naruto in the furture or/and why he is a vampire.

You can ask me about Konoha and what would its roll be for the furture.

Stuff like that!

_**Anyways, seeing as thou I just finished a Halloween omake I will tell you guys about my Halloween! I will have a Video on Youtube about it cuz what we did was ( Me and my mates that is):**_

_**We decorated the whole house and dressed my mate up as a dead person, and laid him on the ground in front of the door near the street to gain peoples attention, he had the bowl of sweets in his arm ^^ While I was hidden in this sort of ditch of bricks where you put/plant flowers but there weanrt any in there so I put a sleeping bag down there and made myself comfortable with my mates Camcorder! I had one of those things where u push a button and it makes a huge and ear shattering noise, I forgot what its called! It's like a siren noise its filled with gas.**_

_**Anyways so when the people came (Kids., Teens...Ect) To knock on the door they would notice my mate, and I would have the camera hidden, It would be turned ONN it would be filming then ever so slowly I would get up and push the siren onn scaring the shit out 'em! XD It was soooo funny! The first 2 groups we didn't film cuz we had trouble with the camera but the 1st group were 2 girls who jumped like 200 feet in the air! Screaming there lungs out xD FTW! Anyways I will tell you in the next A/N if I have posted it on youtube and where you can find it!**_

_**Please Review and tell me what you think of this Chapter and don't forget my little competition for the spoiler!**_


	9. Chapter Seven

...:::Naruto Akashiya:::...

Chapter: Seven

…The Dream…

Everything was dark…

Dark…Unclear sounds…

Darkness…

"_**Forbidden Jutsu: Shiki Fuunjin!**__"_

A voice…!

Yet it was still unclear and dark…So distant… Yet so close…

"_I will always…Naruto…wh-at!"_

Silence…

"_Hello there...Naruto-kun..."_

Tou-sama…

"**NARUTO!?"**

…**:::OoOoO:::...**

"_Gasp_!" Naruto chocked out as he shot up into a sitting position, cold sweat covering his unconcealed torso and face.

'_It was that dream again... The third one this month…'_ Naruto calmly thought to himself, having already calmed his frantically beating heart.

He took the time to look around his room. It was nothing special, well in his eyes it wasn't. Being the son of one of the most powerful Yokai in the world kind of made you take things for granted.

Naruto's room was fit for a prince! The walls of his room were painted completely black giving it an eerie glow as the sun shone threw the large window from the left side of the room.

(1)

He had a king sized bed/futon, also completely black apart from the duvet being a deep crimson, along with the pillows.

He had a wardrobe that could probably fit an elephant or two. And you're other basic needs for a bedroom. And to his right was a door that led to his private bathroom.

Climbing out of his overly large and lonely bed, Naruto scurried of to his bathroom, intent on having a cold shower that would wake him up.

As Naruto stood underneath the cold rain of water that came from the shower head, he decided he should think of a way to make the bad dreams go away.

'_Well I already found one solution to getting those dreams away from my mind as I sleep, but I don't want to sleep with one of them, and be looked on as weak by Tou-sama…I'll think more on it later…' _He decided as he finished his shower and started doing his other morning rituals.

A few moments later Naruto could be found walking down the narrow corridor that led towards the dining room. He stopped in his tracks as he heard the sound of panting. Curious he opened the door to his left. The sight he saw was of a Six year old Moka repeatedly doing her leg kata's; swinging her left leg to the right then back.

Moka seemed to notice his presence as she turned around and looked at him for a few moments surprise evident on her face, but that surprise was quickly replaced with a small smile on her part. But her smile faded as Naruto just gave her a blank stare and quietly closed the door behind him as he continued on his way to the dining room.

Naruto briskly hurried to the dining room, his father had some important news to tell the family, well that's what they were told yesterday at dinner.

When the double doors leading to the dining room came into view Naruto took the time to inspect his clothes, everything must be perfect and symmetrical!

(*) Once he was satisfied with his appearance, he opened the large double doors into the dining room. Every member of the family was there apart from Moka who was still probably training.

Naruto walked towards the closest person to him who happened to be his mother, Bellatrix.

"Naruto-kun!" Bellatrix called out in surprise, it was very rare indeed to see Naruto in the morning or at any time of day apart from at dinner time.

"Morning, Kaa-san." Naruto greeted his mother, tip toeing on his toes and kissing her on the cheek in greeting.

Bellatrix smiled serenely at Naruto as he made his way towards his 'second' Mother, Sasame and gave her the same greeting. He was always brought up to be polite by both her and Sasame.

Naruto walked towards his sister Kahlua, who upon seeing him pulled him into a 'Kahlua Hug'.

The poor boy would have to visit the Doctor again…

"Kyaa! Naru-nii-chan!" Kahlua cooed as she sat Naruto in her lap and put his face right into her well developed bosom, the typical greeting Kahlua used for him and only him.

Once Naruto was able to get out of his sisters 'evil' clutches, he quickly scurried to his 'Rei-onee-chan'. Who upon having him within arms length pulled him into her comforting and 'safe' embrace.

"Ne? Naruto-nii-chan, did you have one of you're nightmares again?" Rei quietly whispered into Naruto's ear as she soothingly rubbed his back, he was currently hugging her neck.

"No, onee-chan…" Naruto lied, he didn't enjoy lying to his 'Rei-onee-chan' but he didn't want to be a bother to her, she was always busy and it was so rare he could see her. So why spoil the time they had together with his problems?

Rei pulled Naruto away a little so she could look into his eyes, after only looking for a few moments she sighed in defeat and hugged him one last time before letting him go.

Naruto once again scurried of to the head of the table, quickly getting into a kneeling position. He bowed to his father once, who nodded with a fond smile towards Naruto.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun" Salazar greeted his one and only son. Naruto just smiled a little and quickly seated himself next to Rei who was at the end of the table, also having completely missed his fathers' scowl that was sent at Rei's direction.

"Well, I will go on with my announcement once Mo-…" Salazar was cut of as the double doors leading towards the Narrow corridor opened wide and Moka walked in, giving greetings to everyone in the family. Once she was seated and everyone was looking at Salazar, he continued.

"Right, starting tomorrow both Moka and Naruto will be attending, The Misbourne…" Salazar stated, gaining questioning looks from everyone within the room.

"The Misbourne is a human school; both Naruto and Moka haven't been exposed to humans before, apart from trips out of the Mansion. It is vital that they are shown how superior our Race is compared to theirs…" Salazar said with a voice that said that the discussion was over.

Everyone was at a loss to what to say…

For Rei this meant she had less time to spend with both Moka and Naruto…

For Kahlua this meant no more playing 'Barbie-And-Ken-Wedding-Day'…Both to Naruto's and Moka's relief, seeing as thou Moka had to dress up and play as Barbie and Naruto as Ken…

Moka found happiness in this situation; she would be able to get closer to Naruto once again! Ever since a young age the both of them used to be inseparable, but since the past Year when Naruto's disappearing acts happened he seemed to become a little more withdrawn from her and he started breaking old bounds they once shared… She could only hope that things would change now and that he would open up to her again…

Naruto was the most troubled out of all the siblings; He knew he wasn't a Vampire…Yet. His father kept telling him that his Vampire heritage would reveal itself one day. So if he wasn't a Vampire…Yet, what good would it do to try and show how 'Superior' the Vampire race was if he wasn't a Vampire himself?!

"Right Naruto-kun, once you have finished breakfast would you care to join me for our 'Homework'?" Salazar asked Naruto; while stressing the word 'Homework' out a bit hoping that Naruto would understand the hidden meaning.

And understand he did, as Naruto inwardly cringed at the thought of his fathers 'Homework'…Boring lectures about Yokai and Vampire cultures and the duty of an Heir and Vampire Lord…

**You're Typical Day At The Akashiya House Hold…**

* * *

Ummm, Don't kill me? Hehe...

Sorry about the long wait, been trying to jugle both the Gym, school, helping out my parent, homework, and other stuff...And writers block!

Anyways quick description of the numbers!:

**(1) = Okay i know it dosn't really sound like it should fit a prince but Naruto dosn't know what he wants in his room he just wants a dark room to cuddle into at night ^^**

**(*) = Imagine some posh and expensive clouthing, like a black and red tux or somthing :p i dunno.**

----

Today i have really lost my touch! I dunno why i just made this random chapter which i will probs re-write somtime in the future! But know i got to the 3 year time skip, things will get a little intresting. I seem to rush the chapters, cuz i really wanna get to Yokai school arc ^^

Anyways please REVIEW! If u review and encourage me i will be tempted to write more!! xD!

Oh and please add my sort of BETA's new account name, and look out for his stories:

Darkdeity9194

So yeah REVIEW!


	10. Chapter Eight

...:::Naruto Akashiya:::...

Chapter: Eight

…Bounds…

Moka sighed as she tried to make herself more comfortable in her large queen sized bed, but alas she couldn't. Something just kept eating at her mind and thoughts not allowing her to find the peace of sleep that she would need to face the following day.

'_I…I wonder if Naruto-nii-chan is getting any sleep…'_ Moka thought worriedly to herself, completely forgetting her own dilemma of lack of sleep…Her baby brother was much more important then herself, well in her eyes at least.

While thinking over her 'Nii-chan' she suddenly found herself drifting in memory lane…

…**:::Flashback:::…**

…**Around One Year Ago…**

"_Moka-onee-chan, What a wervat?" Two year old Naruto innocently asked his older sister; as they continued with eating there Lunch together. They were both currently alone in the Mansion._

_Salazar having gone in a rush to a sudden meeting, between the race elders._

_Both Bellatrix and Sasame having gone on a shopping spree for Christmas even thou it was three months away…_

_Rei was off working; whatever her job was neither Naruto nor Moka knew._

_And finally Kahlua had gone back to Yokai academy for school._

_Moka glanced at her little brother in confusion, what was a 'wervat?' She decided to ask him where he had heard such a strange word._

"_Where have you heard that word from, Naruto-nii-chan?" Moka asked as she took another sip of her Tomato juice, enjoying the taste that exploded her taste buds with its juiciness._

_Naruto just stared at her while gaining a mixed look between pouting and concentrating. Moka smiled fondly at Naruto, that look was his signature thinking look, it made him look as if he was about to cry because he couldn't concentrate. But Naruto never cried…_

"_Ah! I weard Tou-sama and Mama saying things and then mama said 'Pweevert!'" Naruto declared as the memory of where he heard such a word struck him. Moka's smile turned into a frown, so it was 'Pweevert' now? It seemed that Naruto's vocabulary still needed work…_

"_Maybe she meant something else Naru-nii-chan, why don't you ask her once she comes back?" Moka suggested as she slid of her high stool of a chair, and walked round the table to Naruto._

_She poured his Tomato juice into his glass, and buttered his toast for him…He was only two years old and a highly intelligent two year old at that._

_Naruto quickly stuffed his mouth full with his toast before reaching out to his juice attempting to pour the juice into his mouth while having his mouth full of toast…_

_Scratch intelligent, he was just plain old Naru-nii-chan._

…**:::End Flashback:::…**

Moka couldn't stop the giggle escape her small lips as she recalled the fun memories they had shared…But all of those fun and 'ordinary' times took a sudden stop when she had told her father that maybe if Naruto was the heir of the family, he should get some private class's with Hikoto, a nanny that used to teach both herself and Kahlua when they were younger…

Oh he took her advice alright but not in the way she wanted…Instead of the nice and gentle Hikoto teaching little Naru-chan…It was her father himself…

And that is when 'hell' on earth started for Moka…He took her brother away…And since that day Naruto had matured…A lot…And had less time for there bounding times.

Moka quickly swiped away the tears that started falling down her soft pale cheeks. It wasn't right to cry…Naruto didn't cry…Why should she?

Moka suddenly sat up in her large bed and started crawling out of the bed. Landing on her feet she put a pair of crimson slippers and wrapped a night gown around her small frame.

She quietly exited her dark and lonely room and started walking down the long and dark narrow corridors towards Naruto's room…

Once she arrived at her destination, she quietly opened his bedroom door which was painted midnight blue and entered his room…

There he was, in his bed under the blankets…Curled into a ball shaking as beads of sweat were rolling down his prone form.

Seeing the state he was in, Moka quickly rushed to his side and kneeled down in front of his face placing her elbows onto the edge of the spacious bed. She traced her fingers along his whiskered cheeks…Over his eye lids…Threw his blonde hair…

"Naruto-nii-chan…I-…I miss you…Why won't you be with me anymore…Why do you treat me as a lesser being of sorts…Why are you so cold towards me…" Moka whispered into his delicate ears, as she continued to trace his features with her smooth small hands…She allowed a few tears to roll down her cheeks as he continued to shake…He must be having a nightmare of sorts, but that wasn't possible Naru-nii-chan was strong...Why would he have nightmares?

"Why don't you love me anymore…" Moka chocked out as she laid her head into his chest, shaking as tears rocketed her body…

Movement beneath her suddenly made her jump up straight; she looked down and noticed that Naruto was looking at her with one eye open…Just starring for a good minute or so before he scooted over to the left making a big space between both him and Moka.

This just made Moka even more depressed…He really didn't wa--…

"Onee-chan…" Naruto's quite and vulnerable voice called out gaining her attention, she looked up and saw Naruto facing her with his arms wide open…

Moka's face turned into a smile full of happiness and relief as she quickly removed her slippers and night gown, and crawled into his bed and pulled him into a warm embrace…

He was finally accepting her again…

Bounds would be formed again…And nothing could get in the way of that…

'_I will do everything in my power to keep Naru-nii-chan at my side…_' Moka swore right then and there…These were her last thoughts as sleep claimed both her and her little brother…

Tomorrow would be a long day…Vampires in a Human school? Pfft! Yeah right…

* * *

**Short? Yeah i know, i got some impatient fans telling me to add some fluff and stuff so here is some brotherly and sisterly fluff...Or is it more?**

**Anyways please Review i only got like 6 reviews on the last chapter :( So please review they r like ratings for me!!!**

**Next Chapter Preview (It will come out this week) ::: "Sasuke-kun!~" Sasuke's fangirls chorused at the same time as he entered the academy and took his seat...Sasuke just ignored them as he started plotting his revenge....'Soon my brother i will avenge both you and Tou-sans death...Madara you are mine!' Sasuke thought to himself fist clentching and un-clentching under his desk...**

XNNMX REVIEW!!!

Or else....^^


	11. Chapter Nine

...:::Naruto Akashiya:::...

Chapter: Nine

…True Blood…

**((Sasuke and the Gang are Six years old here, and Naruto is as well in the current time.))**

"Sasuke-kun!~" The Uchiha Namikaze fan girls chorused as one, as a certain Sasuke Uchiha Namikaze entered the academy classroom, Iruka-sensei's classroom…

Sasuke didn't even glance in there directions as he showed them his middle finger. The girls squealed thinking that Sasuke was making rude gestures to the person next to them…And not them as a whole…

"Sasuke-kun, will you go out with me?"

"Sasuke-kun, will you marry me?"

"I want your babies!"

Sasuke did actually glance at the girl who said that last comment only to turn green as he noticed it wasn't a girl but a boy who had asked for his offspring's…

"Fuck off" Sasuke hissed as he glared venomously at the boy, the boy just turned a very pale before running of, tears pouring down his face…

Sasuke took his usual seat next to the window making sure the suns rays of light caressed his pale Uchiha skin, and also making sure no one could sit on his left.

'_Kaa-san always said that Tou-san enjoyed the sun…And she assumed Naruto-nii would have also…'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he allowed his eyes to glaze over in remembrance from the time his mother told him of his father and his…Brother.

'_I will relive every day of my life as if they were yours…Nii-chan.' _Sasuke thought to himself as he allowed his fist to clench underneath his desk. Sasuke was roughly pulled out of his thoughts as a pink haired figure glomped him from his right.

"SASUKE-KUN!~" Sakura Haruno screeched in 'greeting' if you could even call it a greeting.

"You have two seconds to get off of me…" Sasuke threatened as he brought his clenched fist on the desk to improvise his point.

"B-but Sasuke-kun, you wouldn't really hurt me! You love me silly!" Sakura hastily 'pointed out' in fear. Sasuke's eyes gained a mean glint into them as he swiftly balled his fist onto her pink shirt and pulled her towards him so that they were touching nose to nose.

"I…..You! Got it?!" Sasuke hissed, pure venom and anger dripping of his voice. Sakura quickly nodded her head and gently removed Sasuke's hands of her shirt with great difficulty mind you, before scurrying off towards her best friend, Ino Yamanaka.

"Hey forehe…Sakura? What's wrong?" Ino asked as she noticed her friend's state…Tears freely falling down her cheeks…And a huge watery frown was placed on her face.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun…He said he didn't love me and…He was going to hurt me!" Sakura confided in her best friend as she swung her arms around Ino and hugged her tightly. Ino just blinked a few times before a sad frown overcame her face…

"Sakura, i…I think you should leave Sasuke-kun alone now…" Ino hesitantly suggested, she knew how much Sasuke meant to Sakura but…After what her father told her last year…

"WHAT! How could you! I tell you something like this and you see me in this state yet you still try and sneak him away!" Sakura ranted as she started walking away from Ino. How dare she do such a low blow…

"No Sakura! My daddy told me something about Sasuke a few months back…" Ino called out as she caught up to Sakura and started whispering what her father had told her…Sakura was shocked to say the least…Sasuke had to go threw all of that…Poor Sasuke-kun.

"Oh my god! Sasuke-kun its okay I forgive you! You can cry you're tears onto my shoulder then declare you're love to me later!" Sakura gushed out as she glommed the unsuspecting Sasuke once again…Only to get back handed in the face by an angry Sasuke.

Some people never learn.

…**:::OoOoO:::...**

***Uchiha Compound***

Mikoto sighed as she continued to fold the recently cleaned laundry, how she hated her life right now…The only thing that kept her going was her children…Her 'three' little boys…

'_Even thou he isn't with us anymore…He still is in our hearts…Along with you…Mina-kun'_ Mikoto sadly thought to herself. She could still remember the day it all happened…

…**:::Flashback:::…**

…_**Six Years Ago…**_

"_People of Konoha…It is with great pride that I tell you…The Kyuubi has been defeated! We may have lost many loved ones but know this! If it weren't for them…We would probably be buried six feet under our beloved village…" Sarutobi Hiruzen announced as he looked over ruins that used to be Konoha…The Village hidden in the leaves._

_The crowed of civilians and shinobi's alike both gain sad looks on there faces, but allowed some wistful smiles to set on there faces knowing that there loved ones didn't die in vain. But there were two people in the crowed who weren't smiling…Mikoto who was currently holding Sasuke to her chest while Itachi stood right next to her arms crossed over his chest, an expressionless masked was placed on his face._

'_I wasn't strong enough to save Naruto-nii-chan…Grrr.' Itachi mentally growled as his eyes narrowed in well hidden anger. His attention was diverted towards his 'last' brother who started crying…It seemed even Sasuke could feel the absence of his twin…_

_Mikoto's teeth clenched together in anger as the Sandaime continued to try and comfort the village…The people who seemed to have 'lost oh so much'…_

"_B-but it hurts so much, Hokage-sama!" A brown haired civilian woman called out to Sarutobi Hiruzen, her eyes red and puffy…_

"_I..I lost my nephew thanks to that Demon!!" She raged as she started pulling her hair…_

_Mikoto lost it…_

"_How DARE you! Do you think you are the only one to have lost someone close to your heart?!" Mikoto screamed evident rage boiling on the surface of her words. The villagers just looked at her in shock. What could she have lost that they hadn't?_

"_I lost not only my Husband but my BABY! MY BABY!" Mikoto raged till she collapsed onto her knee's, her body rocking with her tears…_

_The villagers just looked clueless, is that all? So others have lost there husbands and children…So wh-…_

"_HA! Look at you all; looking all clueless…You don't even know who I am do you!" Mikoto declared as she pulled herself back up with Itachi's aide. Hiruzen gained a shocked look at what Mikoto was refereeing too… _

"_Now, now Mikoto i…-!"_

"_Tell them…"_

"_Mik..-!"_

"_I SAID TELL THEM!"_

_Hiruzen allowed his head to lower down…Preparing himself for what he was about to do. As the villagers watched as he lifted his head up again, pure determination shining threw those brown eyes…_

"_This woman…Is Mikoto Uchiha Namikaze, wife of Minato Namikaze…That little boy standing next to her is her and Minato's son…Itachi Uchiha Namikaze…Along with Sasuke Uchiha Namikaze the youngest…!" Hiruzen was cut of from his speech as a harsh and sarcastic laugh caught his and the villager's attention…The laugh came from none other then Mikoto._

"_Oh…I see your game now Hiruzen! TELL THEM THE WHOLE TRUTH!" Mikoto bellowed as she started shaking in rage, even Itachi didn't seem so calm after Sarutobi's last comment._

_Hiruzen winced as he felt shame swell inside of himself…_

"_That baby there is Sasuke Uchiha Namikaze…Twin of the deceased Naruto Uchiha Namikaze…" Hiruzen stated as he allowed the information to slowly sink into the villagers…_

"_Wh…What do you mean, deceased Hokage-sama?" Tsume Inuzuka asked, that very question being on everyone's mind…_

"_Minato, The Fourth Hokage…In order to defeat the Kyuubi No Yokai, had sacrifice his own life to seal the demon into his very own son…The sealing should have gone to plan…But we have been unable to find the infants body so we are assuming that it had been disintegrated by the chakra of the demon…" Hiruzen told his people, needleless to say the villagers were stunned…_

_There beloved Yondaime had a wife and children?_

_He had sacrificed himself along with his very own flesh and blood to save his village?_

_Mikoto gave of a very un-lady like snort, before falling unconscious…Itachi quickly catching both his mother and brother before they hit the cold earthen ground._

'_Kaa-san must be very tired…' Itachi sadly thought to himself as he sat crossed legged on the ground, waiting for all the villagers to stop staring at him and his family…_

_He would defiantly protect them from anything...He had learned his lesson…There was no mercy in life…None at all._

…**::: Flashback End:::…**

After that day, the Uchiha clan had quickly gathered her and her children up and stuffed them back among there ranks…And seeing as thou she was connected to the Fourth Hokage they believed she was worthy of marrying the clan head…Uchiha Fugaku…

She told them that she wouldn't betray Minato like that…But they were having none of it and thus forced her to marry him…

Mikoto allowed a single pearly tear roll down her cheek…She really didn't enjoy the way he touched her…

She hoped that some day…Someone would save her and her family from this hell…Someone…Anyone…

"Oi! Slut, come over here I want to play." Her 'husbands' voice rang out, Mikoto's head snapped towards the sound of the voice…Eyes wide with fear and disgust…

**Life truly held no mercy...  
**

* * *

Well this is what has/is happening to Naruto's real family...Sucks don't it? Anyways i promised to have the Chapter out this week, but i didn't think i would have it out the next day xD!

So poor Mikoto-chan is getting raped everynight? Who will save her? Or will somone even bother too?

**Anyways, note before i give you all a preview of the next chapter...*POLL* A Poll has been posted on my Profile asking if:::: Naruto Should Gain The Mangekyou Sharingan In The Future Chapters? *NOTE* That Naruto Will Gain Other Abilites Becuz Of His Vampire Heritage!**

So Yeah!

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW!::: "Well, well...Ain't we a gorgeous?" The perverted man asked while licking his dry and chiped lips, his eyes taking in every inch of Rei's figure... Who was currently holding onto Naruto's hand securely.**

----------

**Well Hope you are all exited!! If you want the next chapter to be out soon like in two days or tomoz if your lucky, then please review!!! I had logged on this Morning on to find over 10 reviews in one night! And i must say THANK YOU too all who have bothered reviewing they mean so much to me, Reviews are what make my day and make me type faster!! More reviews more chapters! K?**

Anyways hope you r looking forward to the next chapter *Wink* **Somthing big and i MEAN BIG! Will happen btw!!**

XNNMX


	12. Chapter Ten Part One

...:::Naruto Akashiya:::...

Chapter: Ten

…Inner Rage…

Part One

"Well, if it isn't the Vampire wannabe?" Meso and her inner circle of bullies taunted Nine year old Moka, who was currently seated beneath a tree at the far corners of the school grounds. Moka looked up with a scowl on her maturing face, it was just Meso and her 'slut' gang…

Moka wasn't really one to insult people in such a way, the furthest she had ever gone was by calling people 'weak' and/or 'useless'. But with people who had a reputation like Meso around you couldn't really blame her for using such language, the girl did nothing but flirt and try and use her 'seduction' techniques on just about any boy that was handsome in the school…

'_Its always been like this…Just because I look like a true Vampire, seeing as thou I am one, they pick on me…Foolish humans, they don't even know what lives among them…'_ Moka mentally snapped to herself, before along a small smirk to rise on her lips…Meso didn't seem to 'like' the smirk so she decided to get rid of it. With a smirk of her own Meso brought her right hand high up into the air before bringing it back down…

*SLAP*

Moka's smirk still hadn't been removed; it seemed only to have gotten wider at the scene before her…

"N-N-Naruto-kun! I-I…It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" Meso hastily stuttered as she tried to pry her hand away from the tight grip that her Naruto-kun held on her…

Naruto's eerily calm sapphire eyes just snapped up to her face, seeing as thou she was Thirteen and he Six years old…

"Please, do not harm Onee-chan…It will make me very unpleased…And wasn't it your duty to keep me happy and pleased as the leader of my fan club?" Naruto asked his voice not betraying his true emotions…Anger that this person dare raise 'its' hand, anticipating to harm his sister…

Meso just gulped before asking Naruto if he would remove his tight grip from her hand. Naruto just looked into her dull grey eyes for a moment before finally letting go…

Meso just sprinted of with the rest of her 'girls' intent on looking for something…Or someone.

Moka raised herself up from her seat beneath the shady tree, and happily tackled Naruto to the ground.

"My hero!" Moka sarcastically gushed out as she squeezed the life out of him. Naruto just gave his sister a small smile before calmly shutting his eyes and allowing Moka to continue her 'Hero' praising knowing it was all acting…Well that's what he thought…

Moka took the time to study her little brother who seemed to grow and change so much…His blonde spiky locks were in a short pony tail…His skin was still quite tanned even thou they never really got out of the mansion and into the sun, apart from school days that is…His whisker marks were still the same as always…His clothing was a neat black outing tux, not very formal yet not so casual.

Even thou she didn't know it herself her smooth pale cheeks had just developed a little blush…

They both stayed like that, laying in the grass Moka hugging Naruto to her chest as he calmly slept…He seemed to do that quite often now.

But there peace was just about to get interrupted… By Meso and her gang, but they weren't alone anymore…They had not only brought Moka's fan boys but some random bullies' as well from Senior years…

They had a plan, it was simple really…Here was the math's of it all…

Naruto + Moka = Inseparable

Naruto's Fan girls + Moka's Fan boys = Naruto's Fan girls VS Moka - Moka's Fan boys VS Naruto…

In the end Naruto's Fan girls would get Naruto to themselves while Moka's Fan boys would get Moka to themselves! Clever right?

Both Moka and Naruto were startled from there rest, as Meso took a big bunch of Moka's silvery hair and gave it a hard yank, only to receive the sound of grounding teeth instead of a yell. Jiriubo, the leader of the Moka's Fan club gave a sharp look towards Meso as if warning her, he too took Naruto by surprise by grabbing Naruto by the scruff of his neck and pulling him behind a few tree's, his gang of friends following behind him…

…**:::OoOoO:::...**

…**With Naruto…**

*Crack – Crack*

The sound of knuckles breaking welcomed Naruto from his dizzy spell, Naruto looked up in front of him to see Jiriubo a Fourteen year old senior student, who happened to be obsessed with Moka saying that she was 'Sexy' even thou Naruto didn't know what that word meant, he new it was bad to say to his sister for some reason…

"Well ya little brat, I'm going to beat the crap out of you so that you will leave that sister of yours alone okay? This should only take a second…" Jiriubo stated as he threw a left hook at Naruto, smacking him right in the chin making Naruto stumble to the ground…

After a while all the other friends and gang members of Jiriubo joined in and played ' Beat the crap out of the brat' it was like a new version of piñata, even the wooden sticks were allowed…

Naruto didn't even bat an eyelash as they continued to lash out on him…He wasn't one to hold grudges…Well he thought he didn't…He never really had a reason to hold a grudge before.

But after a while the game took a turn for the worst as they started skewering him with the sticks leaving dark thick bloody holes in his chest and arms…Naruto tried his best not to scream or yell in pain…But it was becoming too much…

Just as he was about to give in and give a cry for help…He Heard 'It' or was it…Her?

'_No…Please…No more…__**PLEASE**__!!'_

Naruto quickly brought his hands to his head and allowed his nails to dig into his scalp as the shrill and shrieking voice vibrated within his very being…It hurt so much! He felt so depressed…So weak…So useless…

But those foreign feelings were quickly overcome with his own emotions…Anger…RAGE! He felt so god damn angry! He felt as if that person's voice was important…

Naruto eyes snapped open from there pain his Sapphire eyes gaining a look of pure rage…With hints of bloodlust…

Naruto quickly caught a fist that was sent his way, and crushed it in a vice grip…The poor sucker yelled so hard it would be surprising if he hadn't crapped his pants already.

The next few moments were filled with noting but pain as Naruto seemed to gain strength out of nowhere…

But for Naruto one thing was clear…

Rage = Power…

…**:::OoOoO:::...**

…**With Moka…**

Moka sighed, she loved her Tou-san very much…But…He was a sexist freak…

Well she guessed she should be grateful because since a very young age both her and her other sisters had been trained to defend themselves her father thinking that females were not stronger then males…Thus why she managed to knock each Fan girl out with ease…And also why she assumed Naruto was having difficulty defending himself…She remembered the words her father had said…

'_Naruto is a boy and my heir…It will be his job to defend this family…And he will learn to be stronger at a faster rate then you all, he is a boy after all...'_

No wonder he wanted a boy as an heir…Just to train him when he was older and not while young…

Moka stopped her train of thoughts as she decided to help her little brother in his time of need…But once she arrived to the clearing behind the tree's…It wasn't her little brother that needed help or medical attention…It was the bullies.

There he stood his hands on his knee's panting…Beads of sweat dripping from his forehead…Then he suddenly fell to the ground unconscious.

'_What happened to you? Nii-chan…'_ Moka worriedly thought to herself as she saw the state her brother was in and looked around the clearing…The fallen bullies all at least had some blood running down there noses or big bruises here and there.

Moka just shook her head before hauling Naruto onto her shoulder and dragging his small weight towards the school infirmary… She would need to call home as well.

* * *

Okay a few points **PLEASE READ!**

* I said this chapter would be epic and all, and the preview of this chapter that i gave u in chapter Nine is not the same, reason why? I decided cuz this is my tenth chapter and i recently got to 100 reivews, i decided to cut this chapter into two parts this is part one...

*** People have been reviewing and PMing me about the whole Mikoto rape ordeal, and i have to say...So what? I mean sure it sickens me as well like i said she is one of my Fav characters...But it's life guys n girls! Not everyone can have a rich widowed care free life...People suffer...It is all very important for the plot, and no worries Fukagku will pay dearly i personally hate his guts!**

*I may not update till a few days know, unless you manga to change my mind with alot more reviews but if not then i am going to be quite occupied, studying...ect

RIGHT!

**Person gets a cookie if you can guess who or what the Voice was!!! *Quite obvious* Like i always say some bounds are stronger then others and can do wierd things, if any of you watch Eastenders? Well remember what happend in tonights one hour special? Owen dieing and stuff...And his mother saying she had just gotten a terrieble feeling the moment he had died! Like i said some bounds are un-breakable!**

So yeah, remember to vote on my POLL on my profile!!

**NEXT PART OF THE CHAPTER PREVIEW::: "Onee-chan, whats a Holy lock? And why do you have one...?"**

TAA DAA DAAAHHH! That is a big spoiler for you guys who can link up the dotts and guess what is going to happen! Or more like what will be revealed! .

G'night y'all!

XNNMX


	13. Chapter Ten Part Two

...:::Naruto Akashiya:::...

Chapter: Ten

...Inner Rage...

Part Two

Pain, was the first thing to register in Naruto's mind as he awoke from his 'slumber'. Never in his life had he ever felt so sore…

With great difficulty Naruto adjusted himself on the mattress/bed he could tell he was lying on, and surveyed his surroundings. By the looks of it he was currently situated in the Schools Infirmary.

'_Great, my first time in the Infirmary'_ Naruto sarcastically thought to himself as he attempted to remove the warm and soft 'band' that was rapped around his right arm. Only to stop as soon as he little fingers touched the 'band' which was defiantly not a band…

Looking to his right, Naruto saw Moka lying next to him sleeping peacefully as she held onto his right arm, cuddling it like it was some toy…

Naruto sweat dropped as he stared at the sleeping young beauty, just as he was about to start and try to remember what happened to him to get himself in the Infirmary. The Headmaster barged threw the door…

"Ah, Naruto you are awake now." The Headmaster commented as he surveyed the scene of Naruto resting on his sick bed while having little and innocent Akashiya Moka cuddling up to him.

"Don't bother asking, Infidel." Naruto spoke as he glared at the Headmaster, who gained a look of disapproval.

"So, Naruto how are you feeling?" The Headmaster asked, attempting to calm to boy down…

"Grrr, I feel the desire to…Drink blood!...Are you scared?" Naruto ask sending The Headmaster a comical scary glare. It was quite obvious Naruto wanted The Headmaster out of his presence…

The Headmaster just lifted one of his left eyebrows upwards, before answering with a deadpanned …

"No"

"Grrr~….And now?" Naruto growled childishly as he tried to look serious…And was failing miserably.

"Not really no." The Headmaster said as he tried to understand Naruto's game. The kid was smart, a true prodigy in School but he could have his moments…He was only Six after all.

"Harahhh!....How 'bout now?" Naruto asked impatiently, sick and tired of trying to scare The Headmaster.

"…No" The Headmaster said with a shake of his head.

"God Damn It!" Naruto cussed as he hanged his head low, before quickly lifting it back up and trying to correct his 'cuss'.

"Oh! Oh! I-i…Mean eerr…Oh Fudge?" Naruto hurriedly corrected while sending the Headmaster a panicked look.

The Headmaster just stared Naruto down for a while, before chuckling and sending Naruto an amused smile.

"Naruto my boy, you really are a strange one you know that right?" The Headmaster bemused as he ruffled Naruto's hair, which was out of its pony tail.

Naruto just "Hmph'ed" before looking the other way, unconsciously allowing his little hand to fiddle with Moka's hair…

"Naruto, you must tell me what happened back at Break time." The Headmaster ordered all traces of Humor gone. He was serious now.

Naruto just looked at the ageing man infront of him.

"No"

"No? What do you mean no?" The Headmaster asked, never would he have thought that Naruto would have denied him his request.

"No means no, want me to spell it out for you?" Naruto asked, a dark glare settling on his face. Unlike the previous one…This one was a REAL glare and not a comical one.

The Headmaster just sighed before leaving towards the door. He suddenly turned back to Naruto and told him;

"Get some rest, once you have done that I expect you to tell me…Everything. Oh and before I forget, you shall have detention for the rough beating The Seniors received." The Headmaster warned as he left the Infirmary.

Naruto's glare kept drilling holes into the door that the Headmaster just left out off, trying to burn it into piece's…Only to stop as a soft pale hand caressed his whiskered cheek.

"Brother, what is wrong?" Moka asked as she sat up and rubbed one of her eyes tiredly, if anyone else would have been watching the scene they may have called it 'Cute'.

Naruto looked down at his Sister, before just lying down and closing his eyes. Another dreamless sleep seemed to be needed right now.

Moka just stared long and hard at her Brother then she looked back at the door…Something must have bothered him…And when something bothers him it bothered her.

She lightly got of the Infirmary bed, before tip toeing towards the reception desk, looking left and right stealthily making sure that no one was there…

'_I better call Father…' _She decided as she picked up the School Telephone and dialed the number to her Family Mansion.

…**:::OoOoO:::...**

*Knock – Knock*

Selinca Knocked on the door leading into the Infirmary, she was sent by Bellatrix-sama to get her Daughter Moka…

The door opened and out strolled Moka, who shut the door behind herself very quietly. Selinca raised a delicate blonde eyebrow at that.

"Moka-sama, if I may ask…Why are you being so quite?" Selinca questioned her voice light yet tense at the same time…

Moka just looked up at her, skewering her with her gaze.

"Otouto is staying here for detention; he is currently sleeping right now…" Was all Moka said She didn't want to speak to any Humans right now seeing as though they are the cause of her separation from her brother.

Selinca's eyes open wide for a second. Little Naruto was in there? She always held a soft spot for the Akashiya's former youngest sibling. She was the first one in the mansion to see him when Lord Akashiya returned home that fateful night.

Selinca didn't have much time to muse on her train of thoughts as Moka was already near the School's exit.

…**:::OoOoO:::...**

Naruto muttered to himself as he continued with his Detention. Not long after waking up a second time he was given a pen and multiple pieces of paper to write line's on.

"I must not harm fellow students while at school"

Was the sentence he was supposed to write, but he decided to add a little…Flavoring to it.

"I must not beat sense into senseless people"

And it helped seeing as though it was one word less to write out.

…**:::OoOoO:::...**

***One Hour Later***

After ending his detention, and writing out "I must not beat sense into senseless people" over 150 times. Naruto was finally free to go, his sore muscles' having healed themselves long ago.

We currently find Naruto situated infront of the School, which had closed long ago. Waiting in the pouring rain for one of the servants to pick him up and bring him back Home to the Mansion.

After waiting a few minutes, Naruto suddenly tensed up as he felt a silky hand slither down his neck and started stroking his chin.

"Oh me oh my, what have I told you about bringing an Umbrella with you Kodomo?" A silky voice questioned from behind Naruto…A voice that he would forever cherish.

"Onee-san!" Naruto swiftly turned around and jumped into his Eldest sisters awaiting arms. Rei just smiled serenely as she stroked Naruto's long and currently damp hair, being careful not to allow the Umbrella fall from her grasp.

"Ne! Onii-chan!" A childish voice called out from behind Rei, Naruto left Rei's grasp and looked behind her.

"Kokoa?" Naruto asked in surprise, there she was little Kokoa the newly named Youngest Akashiya sibling.

"ABOUT TIME!" She pouted as she quickly glomped Naruto down into a puddle of water that was on the curb they were standing on.

Naruto sighed as he allowed himself to get soaked in the dirty and cold puddle of water…It had been Three years ago, when Sasame his mother had given birth to Kokoa. She was very…Clingy but that didn't mean he didn't love her deep down. He never truly showed attachment to anyone apart from his mother Bellatrix, and Rei.

But that was not the case for Kokoa, she watched him as he grew into the boy he was now, watched him live as a prince of the Manor.

For her, he was like a God on earth…

"Oh me oh my, isn't this adorable?" Rei questioned as she helped both of them up again. After mild chatter they started there steady pace back towards the Mansion which was quite a way a way.

Rei who was holding Naruto's hand and the Umbrella with the other suddenly tensed up, before slowly looking behind herself and letting a gasp of shock escape her full ruby colored lips.

"Well 'ello darling! What are ya doin' around this part of town? With a bunch of ol' brats there to!" A gruff and unpleasant sounding voice called out.

Both Naruto and Kokoa; who was currently on her brothers back, looked behind themselves to see what led there sister to a sudden halt.

"Naruto, baby I want you to take Kokoa and run back to the Mansion, okay?" Rei asked as she kneeled infront of Naruto and Kokoa, the former who was currently whimpering a little.

"B-b-…" Naruto tried to ask his Sister what was going on, until he saw past her and saw the group of old and young gruff looking men, who all looked so dirty and filthy.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" The apparent leader of the 'group' called out, a middle aged man who looked worse for wear. His cronies chorused a big fat "NO!" aswell as he did.

"Ya see lass, we ain't just interested in girls like ya…But also in da little angel on da kids back!" The man announced as he and his cronies started cackling with croaky laughs and chuckles.

Naruto who seemed to find out the point that they meant his siblings harm, became very angry with gang of men. But he just stayed calm and allowed his 'mask' to settle in.

"Even though ya seem to be quite mature, ya still got a fine body! I can't wait ta start touching ya up and shove my dic---…!" The leader moaned out his fantasies until a certain Blonde 'brat' had enough.

"SHUT UP! GAHHH" Naruto yelled as he charged the group of men, making sure to leave Kokoa in Rei's care.

'_Please…Give me some of that power….That delicious strength…' _Naruto mentally prayed to nothing, hoping to have that power to aid him once again.

….

*THWACK* *Thump*

Were the loud sounds and cracks that awakened Rei and Kokoa back to there senses after watching Naruto charge towards the men in a daze.

*Thump*

"ONII-SAN!" Kokoa screamed as she watched Naruto get punched into the face and down to the ground, getting kicked and spat on by the other groupies who soon joined in the 'Fun'.

Rei who was in a state of worry and helplessness; suddenly fell to her knee's and clutched her chest in pain. Her eyes widen as she looks down the top of robe and past her cleavage and onto a certain object that was attached to a golden metal chain… And it was glowing…A deadly black.

*Crack – Snap*

Naruto painfully opens his eyes a second time in the same day, as he feels the pressure in the air…He could barely breathe…Such foul and evil…Ghoul-some power…

*CRACK*

Naruto who's eyes were still fixated on the ground looked up a little only to have his eyes snap shut again as he see's the leaders head drop down to the ground completely separated from his body…So much blood and gore…

…**:::OoOoO:::...**

*A Few Minutes Later*

*Thump*

Down went the last of them…

Naruto who had his eyes glued to the scene after getting a better grasp of his surroundings couldn't help but feel absolutely sick with himself.

So much blood…

A Whimper…

"Kokoa!" Naruto gasped in remembrance, looking up he saw his Rei….Or what was left of her walking towards Kokoa…Hands bloodied and elegant clothes nothing but tears and tatters.

Her hair was a little messier then before….

Her finger nails had become sharper…

Her eyes…The once soft ruby eyes were now the eyes of a beast…

Her fangs which could clearly be seen slipping out of her top lip…Were much larger and thicker…

And to finish it all of, Black Yokai was circling around her. And whipping up a storm…

Naruto shook his head as he got up and charged towards Rei…

*SMACK*

Flesh hit Flesh as Naruto punched Rei with a surprisingly strong punch to the face. Landing on his feet after his little jump Naruto corrected himself…

'_This isn't Rei…This is a Ghoul…'_ He thought to himself as he watched Rei get back to her feet and vanish into thin air…Or that's what he thought.

His untrained Eyes couldn't follow the speed in which Rei had swiftly and elegantly glided behind him. Naruto sensing something behind him could only spin around and stare into those eyes…

While he was lost into those Red orbs, he didn't notice or see as The Ghoul reached out and pulled him up…

But he did feel as she sank her large fangs into his Neck…

Then everything went Numb and Dark…

…**:::OoOoO:::...**

***With Kokoa***

"**NNNOOO!**" Kokoa's young voice shrieked as she watched…That thing rip out her Brothers throat…And let the remains drop onto the floor like a discarded toy…

Kokoa wept and wept, she didn't care if she looked weak right now in her crying state because she new…She was next on the list.

* * *

**....**

**Err...Hey?**

**Yeah, okay i know it's been a while since i last uptatededded ---- I forgot how to spell *Sobs to himself* Anyhow...Well...Yeah *Chuckles nervously***

**IMPORTANT POINTS TO TAKE NOTE OF!**

***) Kodomo = Child**

***) Someone pointed out that i was miss calling the brother and sister things like Nii-chan and what not, so in this chapter they r corrected and they shall also be corrected into the past chapters once i can be bothered too :D**

**The Poll on my Profile is now closed!**

**THE WINNER IS....*Drum Roll***

**YES TO MANGKEYOU SHARINGAN!**

**So Naruto shall gain the Mangekyou Sharingan in much later chapter ;D Awsum!**

**....**

**Next Chapter shall be out...In...Well soon...Thats all im going to say...SOON!**

**....**

**Err...**

**I really have nothing to say....**

**Bye!**

**XNNMX**


	14. Chapter Ten Part Three Final Part

...:::Naruto Akashiya:::...

Chapter: Ten

...Inner Rage...

Part Three

**Previously on Naruto Akashiya:**

"_**NNNOOO!**__" Kokoa's young voice shrieked as she watched…That thing rip out her Brothers throat…And let the remains drop onto the floor like a discarded toy…_

_Kokoa wept and wept, she didn't care if she looked weak right now in her crying state because she new…She was next on the list._

Ghoul-ish Rei seemed satisfied with the blood that came out of the boy, it was so sweet yet dormant in a way…

She swiveled her head to the right her eyes locking right onto the last living and breathing entity in the clearing…Kokoa.

'Svvvrooommm'

Kokoa's eyes gave a new meaning to the word wide, as she felt the presence of the Ghoul behind her when it was just infront of her…

She felt delicate yet threatening hands rub her small neck as if teasing herself…

Suddenly she felt herself get lifted in the air, the hands around her neck gaining a hard feel to them. She struggled to get out of the Ghouls grip but to no avail…

'Thump'

Kokoa found herself on the floor in a matter of seconds, but she didn't have time to ponder on this new dilemma because she had to quickly put her hands over her ears as to block out the most horrible shriek that reached her ears.

Turning her head to the left slightly she saw the most shocking site, her mother Bellatrix a paper seal pressed onto the Ghouls forehead, a sad and disappointed look in her eyes and she stared the ghoul down.

The ghouls features started retracting back into its body along with the dark Yokai, all that was left in a matter of moments was Rei Akashiya…

Kokoa quickly got to her feet before jumping into her mothers arms. She allowed herself to sob for the second time that day.

"Shhh baby don't worry she won't-" Bellatrix's voice stopped dead as she finally took the time to survey the clearing…And it seemed she only just noticed Naruto's bloodied and unmoving form on the ground…

She allowed her eye lids to glide over her eyes to get the horrid scene out of her site…She had to stay strong…With a click of her fingers a Death gate suddenly appeared behind her, picking Kokoa up into her arms she briskly walked threw the portal. Deciding that she would retrieve the corps of her son with the others.

…

((~~~In The Clearing~~~))

Rei groaned in pain as she gripped her throbbing head, looking around the clearing she let out a gasp.

Naruto was on the floor…Dead was the first thing to register in her mind as she saw his unmoving body.

She crawled towards the body of her dearest brother, and allowed her soft yet bloodied hand to rub his cheek lovingly…

"Wha..What have I done?" She asked herself tears upon tears streaming down her cheeks as she kissed him on the forehead before fleeing from the scene.

((~~~A Couple Minutes Later~~~))

Bellatrix returned back to the clearing along with the rest of the family, apart from Moka and Kokoa who both insisted to come yet, Sasame reminded Moka that she needed to look out for Kokoa in her time of need.

Bellatrix, Sasame, Salazar and Kahlua stiffened as they saw the scene before them…

"GAHHHHHH!!"

Naruto was on his hands and knee's, blood pouring out of multiple cuts he had all over his body, a red demonic and vile cloak was shrouded around his form as the cuts healed themselves before re-opening themselves…

His skin, was burning off before there very eyes, before re-healing but to a much lighter and paler complexion.

The roots of his hair where getting darker and darker before spreading out and turning his hair into a sleek/dark silver.

Half of his neck and shoulder was missing as blood gushed out of the wound, but you could see it too was healing at a rapid pace.

Salazar narrowed his eyes at the neck wound, he could smell it…Ghoul venom…It was already in Narutos body, or at least he thought so. There was a horrible stench of Kitsune in the area that made it hard to distinguish the other smells.

"GGGRRAAAAAYYAAHHHHHHHH~!" Naruto roared to the heavens as he clutched the ground making it crack under the pressure. His new blood red eyes glaring at the peaceful sky…

And then…It all stopped.

Naruto collapsed into unconscious bliss, his wounds still healing at a smoky rapid pace.

The viewers of this spectacle quickly gathered him up and walked threw the Death gate once again, Bellatrix had noticed her daughter must of fled.

'_I wish you well, Rei…'_


	15. Chapter Eleven

...:::Naruto Akashiya:::...

Chapter: Eleven

...Years...

**Previously on Naruto Akashiya:**

_"GGGRRAAAAAYYAAHHHHHHHH~!" Naruto roared to the heavens as he clutched the ground making it crack under the pressure. His new blood red eyes glaring at the peaceful sky…_

_And then…It all stopped._

_Naruto collapsed into unconscious bliss, his wounds still healing at a smoky rapid pace._

_The viewers of this spectacle quickly gathered him up and walked threw the Death gate once again, Bellatrix had noticed her daughter must of fled._

_'I wish you well, Rei…'_

Tsukune Aono looked up from his food and stared at one Moka Akashiya. While he was eating, or more like stuffing his face with food. He felt a pair of eyes on him. But they seemed to narrow each time he did a common action. Thus he was surprised to notice his closest friend Moka glaring at him.

"Um, Moka-san is there something wrong?" Tsukune asked, concerned for his friends change of behaviour. Moka seemed to snap out of her glaring trance and gained a sheepish look while giggling Apologetically.

"Ah, sorry Tsukune-kun! I was just having an unpleasant trip down memory lane." Moka explained a tinge of sadness seeping into her voice. Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore, who was eating her lunch under the table, peered at Moka curiously.

"What sort of memory Moka-san?" Tsukune asked sincerely, he didn't want to embarrass her or anything. He just wanted to know her better, a lot better. Moka looked down at her can of Tomato juice, she winced a little as she heard herself think the word 'Juice'.

_She poured his Tomato juice into his glass, and buttered his toast for him…He was only two years old and a highly intelligent two year old at that._

_Naruto quickly stuffed his mouth full with his toast before reaching out to his juice attempting to pour the juice into his mouth while having his mouth full of toast…_

_Scratch intelligent, he was just plain old Naru-nii-chan._

"Um, I was just thinking of my siblings." Moka hesitantly explained, not wanting to continue the conversation. Everyone around in hearing range either chocked on or spat out there food in shock.

"YOU HAVE SIBILINGS?!" Kurumu exclaimed in shock, there were more Over kill Moka's out there? How was she suppose to claim Tsukune for herself if there were more people like Moka?

Moka suddenly looked down herself...Down at her Rosary. She always felt Ura's presence inside of herself. But as soon as she mentioned she was thinking of her siblings, she got the impression that the Rosario pulsed and subdued itself.

"Moka! Can you tell us more about your family? It would be interesting desu~" Yukari pushed, wanting to know more about her 'lover'. Moka looked hesitant once again, but one look down at her Rosary made her decide.

_'I'm sorry, but you need to forget you 'grudge' Ura...' _Moka thought to herself in a steel like voice. She looked up at her friends with her usual soft eyes before starting her explanation.

"I have four siblings, three sisters and one brother--

"Wait! You have a BROTHER?!" Kurumu yelled out, she started imagining what a male version of Moka would look like...Needless to say, she blushed.

Moka quite irked that she was cut off, clamped a hand over her Rosary as it started Pulsing and Thrashing wildly. The ruby in the centre started glowing a hollow blood red. Everyone in the Cafeteria that could feel the pulse of Demonic power, looked towards Moka in shock.

Moka signed, who knew talking about family could cause such a commotion.

_'Ura please, stop behaving like this! I know what Kurumu was thinking and I know it displeases you but please...'_ Moka inwardly begged to her Innerself, who was acting _very_ childishly. Moka regained her composure and continued telling about her personal life.

"Yes I do have a brother, he is the second youngest sibling. Kokoa being the youngest." Moka told them, she was about to go on when suddenly the bell rang signalling it was time for there next class. Moka got up along with her friends and through out her empty can of Tomato juice. Her last thoughts while passing the window down the corridor were...

_'Where are you Naruto...?'_ She asked herself....

**((Unknown Location))**

"W-what?" A rugged looking man with tattered blonde hair asked shakily. Multiple cuts where all over his body and clothing. His partner was currently on the couch, tied and gagged unable to do anything but watch the scene unfold before him.

Before both of them was a teenager, no it was a the devil incarnate! Blood red eyes, unnaturally silver long hair and fangs! In his hand was a pistol which was aimed directly at the Blonde haired man who was tied to a chair.

"I said, did the person your 'wannabe Mafia organisation' kill, have fangs?" The teen demanded, his voice resembling cold and hard steel, which pierced the minds of his hostages.

"W-w-what?! Fangs?" The blonde exclaimed, was this monster on crack or something? The teen seemed to be getting impatient as he sighed heavily.

"Yes, did he have any kind of looks that resembled mine?" The silver haired teen asked, his eyes getting darker and darker by the minute. The hostage seemed to notice his eyes getting darker and decided to say something that may save his ass.

"W-w-w-what?!" The man asked stupidly once again, he looked about ready to piss himself. His eyes were wide with fear as they stared at both the eyes of his captor and the gun in his captors hand...But for some strange reason. He got the impression his captor could easily kill him without a gun.

"I dare you-, no I triple dare you to say 'What' again!" The teen whispered, a harsh whisper. He didn't have time for this.

The hostage finally decided that it was time to spit the truth out, but maybe if he took a little more time to explain then help could be on the way.

"Well you see, we were just ordered to go and get some chips for the bos- ! -"

**BANG!**

"I'm sorry, did I distract you?" The teen asked, his voice void of emotion as he stared down the corpse of the Hostage that was on the couch. The blonde haired man nearly puked all his lunch, after watching his partner get shot in the head by a teenage.

"Now tell me what I want to know, _**now!**_...." The teens voice seemed to become demonic as he kicked the man in the chest, allowing him along with the chair to fall on the ground.

"Please I don't know anything! PLEA-!"

"Is my mother a bitch?" The teen asked in boredom.

"What?"

**BANG!**

"Idiot." The teen said to himself as he stared down the man he just shot through the balls. He sighed as he clicked his fingers and a Death Portal appeared behind him. Jumping through he ended up in a lush and lively forest.

_'Lets see what is left on my little to do list....' _The teen thought to himself as he pulled out an envelop from his ripped jeans. Opening the envelop and pulling out a letter he read what his last assignment was.

It read:

_Location: Konohagakure No Sato_

_Mission: The complete and utter wipe out of the Uchiha Clan._

_..._

* * *

**The plot is getting thicker, please review and tell me what u think of this Chapter and timeskip!! **

**XNNMX  
**


End file.
